The Green Weasley
by Tessa Hyuuga
Summary: What would have happened if Ginny wasn't sorted into Gryffindor? What would have happened with her and her family? rated T for language. EDITED! THINGS CHANGED/ADDED please tell me what you think? I know it goes by really fast.
1. Chapter 1

"Oi! Lets go!" "MUM! ARE WE GONNA GET FOOD!?"  
"YEA! WE'RE HUNGARY!"

"Have you seen my trunk!? I can't go to Hogwarts without my trunk!" Yells were heard coming from the Weasly household.

"RONALD! YOUR TRUNK IS AT THE FOOT OF THE STAIRS! FRED AND GEORGE, YOUR FOOD WILL BE GIVEN TO YOU AT THE TRAIN STATION! MR. POTTER IS RIGHT! WE NEED TO LEAVE! GINNY! GINNY WHERE ARE YOU!?" Molly Weasley yelled to her children that were scrambling around the house.

"COMING MUM!" Ginny yelled, running the brush through her wavy red hair. This was it. The day she had been waiting for her whole life. It was finally HER turn to write a story. All about Ginny. The only Weasly born girl. She grabbed her bottomless trunk and her small black kitten with emerald eyes. She hadn't named her yet. She was going to wait until she was sorted out. She ran out the door, and down the stairs. She met with her family and ran out the door to the old boot sitting in the middle of the hill. A feeling of being sucked through a tube. They ended up in the train station with all of their things. Everyone got a cart, and ran through the wall to the platform. Molly took Ginny by the shoulders, and looked her in the eyes. "Oh... My little baby. You're growing up so fast. I don't want you to leave.."

"Mom. I want to leave. I want to go have my own adventures. I'm tired of hearing Ron's stories about him, Harry and Hermonie. Fred and George tell me all these great things and stories of Hogwarts. All the pranks they've pulled. I'm tired of having to picture everything. I've drawn all these pictures of what I think everything looks like. You can't protect me forever. I don't care how young I am. I'm tired of seeing the boundaries of our land. I want to go further. And I know I'm cunning enough to do it mum."

"I know dear, I know." Molly said. She kissed her forehead, and pushed her toward the wall. She smirked and ran full speed at it. Within seconds she was surrounded by witches and wizards. Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuffs surrounded her. She didn't know what she was doing. Her brothers left her. 'Those gits. How could you leave your little first year sister? Oh well. They'll get the bat boggy hex the next time I see them. Yes, that sounds nice' Ginny was so wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn't notice that she was about to bump into someone. As her head connected with a solid chest, she fell back. So did the other person.

"OI! Watch where you're going next time! Got it?!" Grey eyes looked up at her, "Oh what do we have here? Another Weasley? Well there won't be a next time for you to run into me you filthy blood traitor." He spat venomously"

"I'm NOT a blood traitor. I am a pure blood. Just because I live in Muggle territory, doesn't make me who I am. So before you go and say anything more stupid than what you said, I'll be leaving. Try not to make a complete arse out of yourself next time. Good. Bye." Ginny said, turning to walk away. Right when she went to walk away, a hand reached out and caught her wrist.

"Wait! I've never had someone talk to me like that. Especially a Weasley. Here, come sit with me." The mystery boy said. He had platinum blonde hair, and stomr cloud eyes. His muscles were just forming, and he had a thin lanky frame. He wasn't bad looking either. She grabbed her things and fallowed him onto the train. He brought her to one of the cars in the back. He took her trunk and placed it on the shelf above them.

"So little Weasley-"  
"My name is Ginny. So that's what you're going to call me."  
"Okay. So, Ginny, What house do you want to be in?"  
"I really don't know yet. I don't know if I want to be in the same house as the "Dream Team". I think it would be very annoying. I get enough of them at home to be honest." She said, looking down at her hands, suddenly finding something very interesting on her fingers. "Wait. I didn't catch your name."  
"My name happens to be-"  
"OI! Draco! I haven't seen you all summer!" An African American boy yelled, walking in through the door to the car.

"Draky Poo!" yelled a very annoying voice.

"Haha, here she comes "Draky Poo." The dark skinned boy said laughing. Through the door, walked a girl that resembled the product of a shark and a pug. She had short black hair, and green cat eyes. She was short and stout. Right off the bat, Ginny knew she didn't like her. She looked at Draco, undressing him with her eyes. Ginny coughed, and all eyes were on her.

"Ew. Draco what is a WEASLEY doing in here?"

"Ew. Draco, who's that..THINGS..owner? I think we should get Hagrid. I think he may know what it is. Come on Draco," Ginny said standing up, "lets go." Ginny grabbed Draco's tie, and pulled him up with her, and walked out of the car, smirking at the girl as she left. She let out a screech as the boy started laughing.

"Wow... You are something else." Draco said, smiling ear to ear, still being pulled by his tie. They made the mistake to walk in front of the cart, the "Dream Team was sitting in, along with Cho Chang.

"The bloody hell Ginny!? What are you doing?! That's Draco bloody Malfoy. Harry's arch nemesis! And a Slytherin! And a Malfoy! What would mum say if she saw you right now!?"

"I don't care what mum would say. I care about what I'm gonna say. Sod off Ron! I don't care!" Ginny yelled, her temper coming out. Ginny turned around and stormed back to the car.

"Hey, I'm Blaise Zabini. We didn't get a proper introduction." The mocha colored boy said, extending his hand to her.

"I'm Ginny Weasley." She said taking his hand gingerly. He brought it to his lips, and gently kissed it. "So who was that girl that was in here? The one who looks kinda like a shark/pug thing?" She asked curiously.

"That girl is Pansy Parkinson. She thinks she's Draco's girlfriend. But he's not interested in her. She really annoys him. Well...everyone for that matter." Just then Draco walked in and looked at Ginny, then started laughing. It was a marvelous laugh. It wrapped it's self around Ginny and she closed her eyes, taking it in. The three sat down, and started talking. They talked about their families, and their summers.

"So Ginny, what do you like to do?" asked Blaise.  
"Yeah, I was wondering the same thing..." Draco drawled.  
"Well... I love art. From all the people my brother's talked about, I've drawn them. Places, and scenes from the school. What I think people looked like. I think I've drawn Draco a couple times. The ghosts. The lake, and the Whomping Willow. I've drawn stairways, and corridors. I also love flying. I've stolen my brothers brooms when they go out. I put them back of course. Those are their babies." Ginny chuckled to herself.  
"Well, do you have a broom of your own?" Blaise asked.  
"No. My family doesn't really have a lot of money. But even though we don't have a lot, we still make the most of it. I've had a great childhood. Full of love. But I want to make my own story" Ginny smiled to herself and looked over to Draco and Blaise, "So what do you like to do?"  
"Well," Blaise started, "I love music. Just making music with anything I can, it's just so amazing. I especially love the feeling you get when you learn to do something new."  
"I love making potions. It's like a puzzle. You have to do everything right, or else your potion will be ruined. I love it when I make a perfect potion. It feels like I'm on top of the world. I also love Quidditch. It's such a wonderful sport. I'm trying out this year. I hope to get seeker. It's probably one of the best positions ever." Draco said with a sparkle in his eyes. They kept talking, and got closer than Ginny had thought they would. They shared jokes, and laughs. Soon Ginny's eyes were sagging, and she fell asleep. Draco and Blaise fell suit. Three hours later, Draco was stirring. He opened his eyes, to find the littlest Weasly in his arms, with her hand on his chest softly snoring. Blaise had his head on her lap, and he fell back to sleep. Not even twenty minutes later, they were woken up by a flash from a camera, and a scream from a certain animal like girl.

"DRAKY POO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" she screamed. The trio jumped, and sat up rubbing their eyes.

"Well, we WERE sleeping." Ginny asked grumpily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She had quite enjoyed sleeping. It had calmed her greatly. She looked at the little blonde boy next to Pansy with a camera. He laughed as the picture came out of his camera. Walking over to Ginny he handed her, Draco, and Blaise each a copy.

"This is defiantly going in the paper! A Weasley, a Malfoy, and a Zabini. All sleeping on each other! This will definitely get me in!" said blonde then ran away. Pansy, on the other hand stood there glaring at Ginny.

"Oh, by the way, were almost to Hogwarts. Get your stuff ready." Pansy said, then walked away, mumbling to herself. The three grabbed their things, and headed for the doors. When the train stopped, the doors opened. What Ginny saw, took her breath away


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny looked out at the lake from the platform she was standing on. The water looked like tar. She looked down, and the water just seemed endless. A sparkle of silver and red flashed across her view. Ginny gasped and looked up. Across the lake you could see the castle lights softly burning gold. The reflections of the lights on the watter started about half way across the lake, and looked like the stars in the sky. They rippled, and swirled when the boats passed by them. The boats were slowly drifting through the water towards the beacons of light. She grabbed her things, including her kitten, and walked into a boat with Draco and Blaise. Her brother, Harry, and Hermonie all looked at her in shock from a boat just leaving the dock. Ron glared daggers at her until their faces vanished into the shadows and fog coming off of the lake. The trio talked quietly among themselfs. They stared off into the distance more than anything. The silent question of which house Ginny would be sorted in lingering in their throats. They got to the dock in front of the castle. An old woman, in a very cliche witches hat, walked up and started yelling for the first years to fallow her. Ginny waved goodbye to her two new friends and fallowed the woman with the rest of the first years. She saw Luna Lovegood and walked up to her and started chatting. They sat there waiting in front of a set of large wooden double doors. The old woman came out again, and stood in front of them.

"I'm Professor McGonagall. I work closely with Headmaster Dumbledore. You will all wait until I come and get you for the starting of the sorting. Is that clear?" everyone nodded their heads and she left. In about fifteen minutes later, Professor McGonagall walked back in and brought the first years into the great hall. The whole place erupted with cheers and whistles. Four large tables sat on the inside of the large room. Small paths were made around each table and the sides of the room. In the very front center of the room was a large stage like structure. There was a long table filled with many older faces. Ginny assumed they were all professors. On the other side of a large podium, closest to the line of first years, was a stool, with a large black hat sitting on it. Ginny started to zone out until she heard Luna's name being called. She watched as the dazed and confused blonde walked up to the stool. Professor McGonagall put the hat on her head. She watched as Luna smiled and said thank you. The hat then shouted,

"RAVENCLAW!" A whole table, under a soft blue glow, erupted in cheers. Luna jumped off the stage and skipped over to the table, and began making idle chit-chat with the people around her. She zoned out again. She didn't hear when her name was called the first time.

"Ginevra Weasly! Ginevra Weasly!" She snapped out of her thoughts.

"What?" she responded shaking her head and gliding up to the front of the room. She sat down and the hat was placed on her head.

"Oh. Another Weasley? I wold say Gryffindor... But i sense something in you that is much stronger than your brothers."  
"Oh, may it perhaps be a brain? Or maybe common sense?" Ginny thought bitterly.

"Their's that temper. Hmmm... You have an arrogance about you. A cunning, and wit. Slyness that would surpass any in Gryffindor. Even Slytherin. But, I see you feel more at home with a certain blonde. And I know you want to make your own story. So. Here's your chance young Weasley." The hat said softly to her before yelling her new house. "SLYTHERIN!"

The room was quite. Until Draco and Blaise jumped up and started cheering. "Yeah! Woo! In your faces Gryffindors!" They said. Ron was the next person to say something.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SLYTHERIN!? SHE'S A WEASLEY! A GOOD GUY! SHE'S SUPPOSE TO BE HERE WITH US! THE REST OF HER FAMILY! THE FIRST FEMALE WEASLEY GRYFFINDOR! CHECK AGAIN! THE HAT HAS TO BE WRONG!"  
"Ron! Sit down!" Hermonie said, grabbing his arm, and pulling his sleeve. Ron sat down, and watched venomously as Ginny jumped off the stage and glided over to Draco and Blaise, and gave them both a hug. She then sat down between the two. Dumbledore made his way to the podium and yelled,  
"Let the new year begin!" He then clapped his hands and the food magically appeared in front of everyone. About an hour later, the Slytherin's made their way to their common rooms/dorms. They were right in front of the dungeons, when a bloody ghost appeared from the wall, and boomed in a voice like thunder,  
"What's the password!?" Draco stepped forward and said the word "Mudblood", and the ghost opened a wall under the lake. Draco stood in front of the door, and said, "Well, the password to get into the main common room is Mudblood. This, is the main common room. Where boys and girls can all hang out and do whatever. As long as clothes stay on, everyone is fine." He stepped aside, and let everyone in the room. Ginny thought it was beautiful. They were standing on the bottom of the lake. She could see the mer-people, and fish in the lake. The humming of the mer-people was soothing. There were lights floating on the ceiling that were made to look like stars. There were silver framed couches, with green felt cushions. a silver spiraling staircase leading upwards, probably to the girls dorms, and a emerald spiraling staircase leading down into the ground, probably to the boys dorms. In the corner there sat Ginny's things. She grabbed her trunk, and let her small kitten out of it's cage. She put it on her shoulders. Then a girl with brown hair and golden eyes walked up to the first years.

"Hi. My name is Sylvia. Sylvia Snyder. I'm a fifth year, and your female prefect. Fallow me to your dorms. She made her way up the silver staircase. Ginny fallowed. She looked all around her, and was awed at the fact that they weren't soaking wet. The girl kept rambling on. The only thing that Ginny heard was, "Salazar Slytherin had a very soft spot for girls. So he personally made these dorm rooms for us. Sylvia Tapped a green lantern, and said "Bursting seas", loud enough for everyone to hear. They walked into the most beautiful living room she had seen. Sliver lights hung everywhere. There was a fire, burning green. Their were couches that were the same as the ones down stairs. Everything was so clean. and elegant. Their were crystals everywhere. Some glowing green, some glowing silver. Sylvia lead her to a room, with a giant G engraved on the door.

"Since you're the only girl first year, you get your own room. This is your own little haven. Have fun. Oh, and don't forget to choose your password." Sylvia said, and walked off. Ginny walked into her room. It was. HUGE. And beautiful. In the far corner, was a four poster bed, with crystal embroidered lace, hanging off the bed in waves. There was a large window, with a green window seat. A dark brown vanity outlined in emeralds was in the corner across from the bed. There was a door, which Ginny assumed was the bathroom, with snakes carved into it. Ginny made her way to the door, and opened it. She was standing in the largest bathroom she had ever been in. It had a footed sterling silver bathtub, with four faucets. Each had a picture above it. A huge double sink was placed next to a bidet. 'Wow. Rich people MUST have the cleanest arses.' Ginny thought. Luckily for her, there was a regular toilet. She grinned, set down her kitten, and started running her water. She waited until the seam was rolling off of the water in little wisps. She stripped off her shabby robe, and sunk into the filling bathtub. The tub it's self was big enough for at least three people. Ginny turned her attention to the faucets. There was one for bubbles, perfumes, and music. She turned the scent faucet, and an enchanted screen appeared in front of her. She chose the one that smelled the best. It smelled kind of like fruit. But better(I'm basing this off of my favorite perfume. It's called Sexiest Fantasies It's quite delicious.) She chose green bubbles, and a song from a band she had only heard once before. The song 'Little Lion Man', by Mumford and Sons came on. She sunk deeper down into the warm water, relaxing Then out of nowhere Draco burst through her door.

"Bloody Hell Draco!?" Ginny screamed, "What are you doing in here?"

"You should rally put a password on your room. But, the reason I'm here is to make you look like a true Slytherin. Where are your robes?"

"In my trunk, and under your feet." Draco nodded and grabbed her robes. He went to her trunk and took the rest of them out as well. He began to mutter some words under his breath, and pointed his wand at the garments laying on the bed. Red sparks shot out of the tip, and surrounded her clothes. The stains soon were gone, and all the tears were fixed. The black, became two shades darker, and green silk accents formed on the inside of them. They got a little bit smaller, as well. Green and silver ties 'poofed' themselves with her robes. Draco walked back inside the bathroom, and smiled at her.

"Well, your robes, are now charmed to fit to your body, perfectly. They wont wear, tear or get dirty. A spell that I learned from my mum." he sniffed the air, "that bath smells delicious, by the way. If it wasn't your first year, I might join you." He winked, turned around, and walked away.  



	3. Chapter 3

Ginny staired at the door Draco had just walked out of. She decided, bath time was over. She grabbed one of the many green towels, and wrapped herself in it. She grabbed her wand, and walked over to her trunk. Leaning in she said "Accio black tank top, and fuzzy pants." In seconds, she had her skin tight black tank top, and her black fuzzy pajama pants. She grabbed one of her bras, and her boy shorts, and pulled them on. She slid on her fresh clothes, and flopped down on the bed face first. Her little nameless black kitten mewled at the foot of the bed. Ginny giggled, and grabbed the kitten. She laid on her back, and set the kitten on her chest. Rubbing the back of her ears, she muttered to herself

"What should I name you sweet heart? Hmm...Sally..? No that's to girly. Nightmare..? No. That's a little extreme. Hmm.." Ginny thought for a little bit about what she would name this little creature, currently playing with her orange hair. The kitten pounced and started snarling and yowling. Suddenly a word that she had heard her mother use popped into her head. "Nukpana. Evil. That's what I'll call you. Nukpana." The kittens ears perked up at the sound of her new name. Ginny smiled and patted the kittens head. She walked up to the door, and tapped an odd stone. The bloody ghost appeared in front of her.  
"How may I be of service, young woman?" He asked, bowing.  
"I'd like to make a password for my room."  
"What do you wish it to be?" He asked, turning to the door, placing his finger on it.

"Nukpana."

"Nukpana. Spell that for me please?"  
"N-u-k-p-a-n-a." Ginny said, watching the Bloody Barron, etching the word into the door. He passed his hand over it, and the words sunk into the door. The ghost gave one final bow, and vanished through the wall. She walked over to the bed and crawled to the top of the blanket. The bed felt like jelly, and it molded to her body perfectly. she yawned and her eyes started drooping. She hoped she set the cat box out. That was the last thing on her mind before she drifted into her dreams.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny woke up the next morning, and panicked a little. She woke up to a mermaid staring at her. It was really scary. She screamed and the mermaid swam away. Ginny sighed, and went to her trunk. "Accio school clothes." Ginny reached her hand out. Her white shirt, green and white tie, robes, green plaid skirt, and black shoes, landed in her outstretched hand. She quickly put on her white shirt, and buttoned it up. She put on her tie, and tied it. She slid off her pants, and slid on her skirt. She was disappointing when she saw how short it was, but she shrugged, and put on her shoes. Grabbing her robe, and Nukpana, she walked out of her door. She walked through the empty main common room. Making her way from the dungeons, Ginny gazed at all the wonderful things around her. The smiling faces of the paintings. Students idly talking with each other. Ginny smiled to herself.  
"OI! GINNY!" she heard a very familiar voice call. She turned and saw a very familiar glint of red. All of a sudden, she came face to face with her older brother. "What are you doing in Slytherin!? What's wrong with you!? Are you enjoying yourself you traitor!? How could you do this to the family!? So many generations! You are the only girl Weasley! The family's ruined because of you Ginny! Now on, I don't consider you my sister any more." His face was red. The tips of his ears, matched his hair, and there was drool seeping out from the side of his mouth. Ginny's eyes began to sting. No. She would not cry. Not in front of Ron. He turned and stormed off into the Great Hall, muttering horrid things about her. Ginny turned and ran back the way she came. She bumped into someone and was sent tumbling forward. She quickly stood up, the tears falling from her eyes. She turned to run away, without seeing who it was. She didn't want to be known as the girl who cried. The mystery person stood up and grabbed Ginny's wrist. She turned around. Honey eyes met grey ones.

"What happened?" Draco asked, his platinum blonde hair falling in his eyes. Which were getting darker, and filled with anger.

"Oh Draco!" Ginny said glomping onto him, burying her head in his chest. Tears were streaming down her face. "It was Ron. He came up to me and yelled at me. He told me I wasn't his sister anymore because I'm a Slytherin. He told me I ruined the family. It's all my fault. My family is going to hate me. My mum is going to disown me! What if he's telling the truth? What if I'm ruining my family? What if I'm the problem? Maybe Ron's right. Maybe I should be a Gryffindo-" her voice broke, as the sobs racked through her body. She clutched onto Draco's shirt for dear life. Draco ran his hands up and down her back, whispering things into her ears. "Shh... It's going to be okay...Shh..." Ginny's sobs turned into cries, which turned into sniffles. She backed away from Draco, and wiped her eyes of the remaining tears.

"Thanks Draco..." Ginny muttered. He smiled and shook his head and looked her into the eyes. "I'm sorry..." Ginny said quielty," I didn't mean to bother you with this."  
"Don't be sorry..." he said. They started moving closer and closer to each other. Looking deep into the depths of the others eyes. It was like they were reading each others souls. Ginny closed her eyes, and started to stand on her tip toes. Draco's eyes started fluttering closed, and he was leaning closer, inch by inch. Their faces were centimeters apart...

"OI! There you are Draco!" Blaise's voice boomed through the corridor. The two teens blushed and jumped apart. Blaise walked up confused. "Did I interrupt something? Ginny, why are your eyes red? Have you been crying?"

"Blaise, you didn't miss anything... But you're about to witness something." Draco said, gliding slyly into the Great Hall. It looked like evil was radiating off of him. He made his way over to the Gryffindor table. He stopped behind Ron.  
********************************************************************************************

Well howdy faithful readers. bad news: I'm falling ill... Good news: I'll not be going to school tomorrow. Or the next day. Soooo...that gives me time to write more. I'm going to try and upload a chapter a day, at least. 


	4. Chapter 4

Glowering down at the redhead, Draco tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up.  
"What do you want Malfoy?! Here to claim another innocent Gryffindor? Maybe you'd like to take another first year, so, _SHE, _can have someone to talk to about her success in destroying one of the longest lasting family records!? She's just a filthy Slytherin now." Ron finished, and spat in Draco's face.

"You know what? I wasn't coming over here to do anything but talk to you. But now..." Draco punched the ginger in the mouth. "Next time I won't stop with one punch. If you think that it's Ginny's fault for being in Slytherin, then you have another thing coming! Maybe we don't have the best reputation, but when it comes to one another, were closer than blood!" Draco turned on his foot, and started to walk away. When he walked past the first years, he puffed out his robe, and stomped his foot,(Like the "Come at me bro" way) and stormed out of the Great Hall.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron held his face, and glared at the back of Draco's head. He got up and ran out of the Great Hall and to the Gryffindor common rooms. He got to the portrait of the Fat Lady, and said "Let me in."  
"What's the password?"  
"For Merlin's sake! let me in my damn common room!" Ron yelled. The Fat Lady opened up, and he ran into the middle of the room. All the faces turned to look at the infuriated ginger.

"Ron? What happened?"  
"Ginny is what happened. She had Malfoy punch me. I don't know what I did. I just went up to her this morning and talked to her. She's turned evil guys. She's not Ginny anymore." Ron said.  
"Oh Ron, I'm sorry. Come on, it's time for breakfast. Let's go you two." Hermonie said, taking Ron and Harry's arms. They walked through the corridors, and slowly made their way to the Great Hall. They sat in their seats, and began eating.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco didn't notice the two heads peeking around the doors to the Great Hall. All he knew is that it felt good to hit that annoying Weasley. He walked right past Ginny and Blaise. The duo ran after him, trying to match his quick pace. "Draco! Oi! Wait up mate!" Blaise called after him. Draco slowed down, and turned to see the two straggling behind him. He stopped and looked at Ginny. Her eyes were full of curiosity.  
"Why'd you hit him?" she asked bluntly.  
"Once you're a Slytherin, you have a family. It doesn't matter who you were. But who you are now. Yeah, your family is a bunch of blood traitors. But obviously you're different. And all the rest of your family, and the rest of the bloody Gryffindors can kiss my arse!" Ginny looked at Draco wonder struck. No one had ever made her feel accepted. Not even her family.  
"I have to do something. I'll be back soon. You guys go eat." Ginny said. The two boys looked at each other, and shrugged. They turned around and walked back into the great hall to eat.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Ginny began to walk around. She walked up some stairs, and down some corridors. She didn't really know where she was at. She looked to a painting. It was an old man, with a graying beard. She didn't know why, but she asked him, "Do you know how to get to the owlrey?" The painting looked down at her for a few minutes, then nodded.  
"You're half way there," The deep voice said, "Keep going down this hallway, and take a left. You'll come to a stairway. Take it all the way up, and you'll be in the owlrey."  
"Thank you." she said, and walked off the way he told her. When she reached the top of the stairs, she was hit with the smell of bedding. She grabbed a school owl, a quill, and parchment. She began writing to her mum. When she finished, she tied the letter to the barn owl she had picked out. "To the Weasley place." she said, and shoved the owl out the window. She watched it as it began flying out of sight. She turned around, and made her way back to the Great Hall. When she walked in, she instantly felt angry eyes boring into her. She looked around the room, and her eyes landed on her brother, Harry, and Hermonie. It hurt Ginny a little to see Harry glare at her in such an awful way. She had grown a slight crush on The Boy Who Lived, but now, it vanished. The look he gave her matched the look her brother was giving her. It was full of hate, and anger. Ginny looked away, and made her way to her table. She sat between the two boys she had grown close with. Ginny could still feel the angry glares in her head. It was like they were piercing her body. Trying to kill her sole. She felt horrible. She sat there playing with her eggs. She couldn't bring herself to eat. Draco looked over at the small girl between him and his best friend.  
"Are you okay Ginny?"  
"Yeah... It's just that... They're glaring at me. And I know that soon enough, the rest of the Gryffindors will do the same. Once Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, hates someone, they all will hate that person." Ginny said, hanging her head even lower than what it was. Draco looked up and gave the trio a glare right back. But his had more hate in it. He wasn't going to let them get the best of her. The trio looked away, and began eating their food again. About twenty minutes later, it was time to go to first hour. Draco and Blaise had Care of Magical Creatures, and Ginny had Charms. She knew her brother did as well. '_Well this day just couldn't get better...'_ Ginny thought bitterly.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

I know Crabbe and Doyle aren't in this story. I don't really get why I should put them as main characters when they do practically nothing in the books, and movies, except fallow Draco around, laugh, and say stupid things. So please don't be mad that they're not in this as his "best friends".

I know Pansy hasn't been in this much, since the first chapter, but she'll be coming back in soon.

I hope you are enjoying this story, because I'm enjoying writing it. (:


	5. Chapter 5

Ginny stood up from the table. Nukpana came running to her. Ginny smiled, and picked her up. Placing her in her closed robes, she dug around in her inside pocket, trying to find her wand. Ginny smiled as she wrapped her hands around her wand. It warmed at her touch. It was maple, 7 3/4 inches, with a dragons heartstring core. She made her way to the charms room, and took a seat in the back corner. She opened the book, and began reading on the subject that was up on the board. they were learning about accio, alohomora, avifors, and confundus. She already knew about all four of those charms. She set down her book, and began playing with Nukpana. "The Dream Team", walked through the door. They didn't notice Ginny. She sighed in relief. In about five minutes the room was full, except for the chair next to her. The teacher walked in. He was a short man. Very short. He had black hair, that resembled a toupee. He had glasses that rivaled Harry's. He was clad in a suit and bow-tie. Ginny couldn't help but giggle at the short man standing in front of the class.

"Okay class. Today we'll be learning about," he took out a baton, and extended it so he could reach the writing on the board, and pointed to each one as he said, "Accio, alohomora, avifors, and confundus. Can anyone tell me what those charms are used for?" Of course Hermonie's hand shot up. Ginny slowly raised her hand. "Ahh! Miss. Weasley. Tell me."  
"Accio is used for summoning and item. Alohomora is used for opening locked things, like doors, trunks...diaries. Avifors turns small objects into birds. And Confundus is used for confusing someone."

"Very good Miss. Weasley." he said, and turned around to write on the board. Hermonie turned around and hissed at Ginny. Yes. She. HISSED. at her. For the rest of the hour, Ginny say in the back of the classroom. She worked on the four charms she was suppose to, and even the charms she wasn't suppose to know. She read through the book and sighed. She knew all of these charms. She had to. She lived with her Fred and George. She raised her hand and the professor came over.

"Uhhh...I know all of these charms. I've read through the book as well. If you like, I'll show you." Ginny said, rather bored. The professor nodded his head, and took her to a different room. She showed him all the charms she knew. The professor named each one as she preformed them. "Accio, alohomora, avifors, confundus, engorgio, fidelious, homorphus, immobulus , impedimenta, impervius, mobiliarbus, obliviate, point me, protego, rictusempra, scruge, wingardium leviosa. Expecto patronum. Wow you do know your charms!" The tiny professor said, as a fox trotted along the outskirts of the room. Ginny summoned the fox, and it dissipated back into the tip of her wand.  
"Can I be sorted into Care of Magical Animals? If I hurry, I can still make it to Hagrid's shack." Ginny said, biting her lip. She just didn't want to be here. She couldn't stand to be in the same room as her brother.  
"Well...I'll go talk to Hagrid, and see if there's any room in his class. Then I'll be back. Please go wait in the room." the teacher said, before he apparated. Ginny walked into the classroom. She gathered all of her things. She grabbed Nukpana, and waited at the small professor's desk.

"What? You get kicked out of this class already?" Ron drawled.

"No. I'm transferring out. I know all of these already."

"Sure you do. You're not that smart." Hermonie said icily.

"Well, I'm smarter than you. God. Just because you're trying to take the O.W.L.S early, doesn't mean anything. Stop being so horrid." Ginny said, three times as icy. Hermonie made a face of shock, then of anger. Ginny smirked. But on the outside, she was upset. It was like a part of her was being ripped out of her heart. The professor came back in a puff of smoke, took Ginny's arm, and apparated again. When the smoke vanished, she saw a whole class of students watching her. She took a deep breath, and looked around. When her eyes landed on Draco and Blaise, they lit up. They ran up to her and they each put an arm around her shoulders. They walked to the back of the group, as Hagrid was in the middle of his speech.

"Now. Who here can tell me about each dragon?" Ginny looked around. Dragons were one of her favorite animals. It looked like no one was going to say anything. Ginny spoke up.

"There's the Antipodean Opaleye from New Zealand and Australia. It lives in valleys. It's eggs are pale grey, and are mistaken for fossils by Muggles. It has a red flame, and is not usually aggressive. It doesn't kill unless hungry, making it the easiest to train. It is considered the most beautiful dragon, because it has pearly scales and glittering multi-colored eyes with no pupils. It's typical length is 40 feet.  
"Chinese fireballs are a fun dragon, they are also known as the Lion Dragon. It's from..well China. It's scarlet and smooth scaled with a fringe of golden spikes around it's head. Hence Lion. The Fireball's nose is kinda short and ends with a hooked beak on the top jaw. When it gets mad, a mushroom-shaped flame comes out of its nose. It's fire spewed from it's mouth is shaped like that too. The females are bigger than the males, and it's eggs are crimson with gold speckles. It's full grown length is 25 feet.  
"The Common Welsh is a bright green. It lives in high mountains in Wales. It doesn't like humans. It's eggs are an earthy brown with flecks of green. It's adult length is 18 feet.  
"One of my favorite dragons is the Ukrainian Ironbelly. It's the largest dragon ever recorded at 60 feet. It's a metallic grey/silver color. It's eyes are a deep red. It has the largest wingspan. Huge talons are great for climbing when needed. It's flight is slower than other dragons.  
"My other favorite is the Portuguese Long-Snout. It has green scales, that fade to a lighter green. They have black eyes, and are at least thirty feet long. Their flames are an emerald-ish much is known about them. There are a lot more, but I'm not going to bore you with all of them." Ginny finished. All eyes were on here. She looked around and flushed. Hagrid shook his head.  
"Well you are the sister of Charlie Weasley, dragon extraordinarer!" (yes I know that it's probably not a word. But I'm kinda basing Hagrid's speech off of my grandpas...It's so much fun) "Tomorrow, I'm pairing you up for a special experiment Now, it's time to get back to the castle. Your second hour is going to start in ten minutes."  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know this chapter was mostly dragon facts, but it will come in handy in upcoming chapters. Lunch is coming soon. The owls are on their way. What's going to happen?

stay tuned for more:D 


	6. Chapter 6

They made their way to the castle for their second hours. Ginny had potions, DADA, then everyone had lunch. Her last two hours were flying, and transfiguration. Potions went by uneventfully. They learned the proprieties for fluxweed, boom berry, and scarab beetles. DADA had Ginny's head reeling. She loved being able to fight people. She even went up against Professor Snape. She walked out of the DADA room, and saw two familiar faces. Well.. maybe not faces. More like the back of two familiar heads. They were both cocked to the left and they were leaning on opposite walls. Ginny knew that position anywhere. Fred and George used it all the time when they were checking out new girls. Ginny walked quietly up behind them, and smacked each of them across the back of the head.(like what Snape did to Harry and Ron) She continued walking and the two dumbstruck boys ran to catch up to her. They wrapped their arms around her shoulders and proceeded to walk to lunch. They walked in headed for their table, arms still around Ginny. They earned three icy glares from Ron, Harry, and Hermonie. They turned simultaneously and glared back. They sat down in their seats, and their food appeared in front of them. Half way through lunch, the first owl came through the window. More and more owls poured in, and so did the animals. A black horned owl came flying in. It dropped a letter in front of Draco. A tan colored screech owl dropped a letter in front of Blaise. Ginny saw her family's owl, drop a letter in front of Ron. It was a howler. Ron looked down, and gulped. He opened the envelope. The letter flipped open into a makeshift mouth. Their mothers voice boomed through the Great Hall.

"RONALD WEASLEY! YOU SAID, _WHAT,_ TO YOUR SISTER!? THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? IF ANYONE'S RUINING THIS FAMILY, RIGHT NOW IT'S YOU!" the letter spit in his face, and moved to Ginny, "YOUNG LADY! Now, your father is upset. Percy and Charlie won't stop glaring at your pictures. Fred and George have already owled me. They don't hate you. They're just...surprised. Needless to say, I'm not disappointed in you. I knew from the day you were born, you were different. But I think it best, if you don't come home for the holidays this year. Remember that you are Ginevra Weasley. Don't change for anyone." The letter than tore itself up. Ginny's eyes stung. She couldn't go home. Draco patted her back, and Blaise squeezed her arm. She smiled a little bit. She may not be able to go home, but home is defined by where you feel accepted. Right now, Ginny was at home.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Meanwhile, in the Weasley home, Molly was pacing back and forth in the living room. She was chewing on her lip, and nervously pulling and twirling her hair. Arthur sat in his chair, and chewed on something. Arthur was the first to speak. "We need to call Rosie..."  
"But... The kids don't even know about her!"  
"That's why we only tell Ginny. Rosie is my sister. But she isn't a Weasley anymore. She changed her name when she was sorted into Slytherin. Molly, we don't have the money to support Ginny. She needs someone that can. Someone in the family. She. Needs. Rosie." Molly took a deep breath and sighed.  
"Oh...Alright Arthur. We'll owl Rosie."  
********************************************************************************************

BUM..BUM...BUUUUM! Didn't see that one commin did ya? yeah me neither. The things that happen when in all doped up on happy gas from the dentist and left with the feeling that my face is sliding off:D sorry it's so short. I pretty much slept all day after I wrote this. i'll make the next chapter longer, I promise:D


	7. Chapter 7

Ginny finished eating her lunch, and made her way outside to her third hour class. She smiled when she saw the school brooms. They were already looking better than the ones at her house. She chose the best broom out of the ones she saw laying on the ground and stood there as more and more first years started to head towards the brooms. Some had their own brooms. They were really nice. Ginny could spot the well off first years. Their professor came. She smiled at everyone and began their lesson.  
"Now, flying takes skill, and some of you will get it faster than others. Some may already have it. So, lets begin. Now to start, I want you to hold your hand out, and concentrate. You have to think of your broom coming to you, and landing in your hand. Now, as you do that I want you to say the word up, with conviction." The old woman said. Ginny smirked, and looked down at her broom. She mumbled under her breath the word up, and her broom flew into her hand. The professor noticed this, and smiled. After about five minutes, all but one person got their brooms into their hands. The professor shook her middle aged head, and continued with the lesson. "Okay. So now I want you to sit on the broom. Place your hands about seven inches away from your body, and kick off the ground. Think light thoughts, and about you floating on the ground." Ginny rolled her eyes and kicked off. She looked around and laughed as handful of first years jumped up and fell flat on their butts. About ten minutes later the class was on their brooms floating above the ground. The professor looked around and nodded her head. "Now. We'll begin a fallow the leader chain. Who wants to be the leader?" Ginny smirked. This was a great chance to show people what she could do. She raised her hand. Professor Hooch nodded her head, and pointed at a spot in front of her. The rest of the class lined up behind her. "Now, i want you to go through the rings keeping this order. Now, think of going upwards, and you shall go. This will help you learn how to do the basics. Lean to steer. Now. On my mark. Get set. Go!" Professor Hooch yelled. Ginny shot up, going into a vertical spinning start up. She flew through the first ring. Then the second. She did loops in the air to get to the third wring. In the fourth ring she pun around the inside. She went around, in a vertical drop as fast as she could, pulling up at the last second. She went back into another vertical upwards climb. She got to the peak of her climb, and closed her eyes. She stretched out her arms and grinned. The wind blowing in her face, and whipping back her hair. The whispering filled her ears. She loved flying. She came back and landed on the ground. Professor Hooch looked at her shocked. She handed her the broom, and said "This broom pulls to the left. And it shakes when you get to a certain height. Jut thought you should know." Ginny smiled at the teacher. Professor McGonagall came running out to Ginny. She took a few deep breaths, and placed her hand on Ginny's shoulder. "Where...Did you...Learn how to...Do that?" she breathed out.  
"Professor McGonagall, I lived in a house full of boys. Who are all Quidditch players. You gotta keep up in my...with the boys." Ginny said. Professor McGonagall smiled.  
"How would you like to be the seeker for Slytherin? You can double as a chaser too. You'll be the second first year to ever be a Quidditch player. What do you say Ginevra?"  
"Uh...okay" Ginny said happily.  
"Well, it's time to go to your last hour. Have fun." Professor McGonagall and Professor Hooch walked into the castle as Ginny went the other way.

"Did you see her out there? She's...She's as good as Rosie."  
"Yes, I saw Minnie. This is going to be interesting." Professor Hooch said.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After her transfiguration class, it was time for supper. Ginny walked herself to the great hall. She sat in her seat and waited for Draco and Blaise. She was the only one in the Great Hall. Her family owl flew in through the window, dropped a letter and left. Then, a pure white owl, with black speckles that she had never seen before came in. It landed i front of her, and dropped a green envelope. She looked into the owls silver eyes, before it flew off. Then she heard a very familiar voice erupt through the empty room. Ginny quickly put the letters into her robe pocket.  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here? You're all alone. What, your Slytherin friends hate you too? Well I understand why. What lies did you tell mum and dad, Ginny? Why did you lie to them?"  
"I didn't lie Ronald. I told the truth-"  
"NO. I know you didn't. You're just like the rest of them. You lie whenever you can get the chance. You are filth!" Ron said, and spit in her face. Ginny growled and grabbed her wand. A purple light erupted from the tip of it. Ron was sent backwards, and bats began to fly out of his nose. Ginny went up to him, and crouched down to his ear.  
"_I, _am not the sick twisted one. _YOU_, are. The next time you say something to me like that, I'll just beat the bloody hell out of you." Ginny growled in his ear. She pointed her want at Ron, and a light blue light spread across his face. The bats stopped pouring out of his nose. "See? I can be nice. I'm the bigger person here." Ginny walked back to her seat, and sat down. Ron got up and ran out of the Great Hall. He ran past Draco and Blaise. They looked at Ron, then at Ginny and grinned. She wiped her face, and looked up at the two. They ran up to her and started laughing. They didn't say anything. They didn't need to. They knew that she had showed Ron who's boss. Dinner went on as normal. That is, until Dumbledore made a speech.

"Students! We will be having something that we haven't really had before. It's called a masquerade ball. You will dress up, in formal wear. Masks are your entry ticket to get into the dance. No one is to know, who you are. It will be held here. All schools are coming. So we will have many more young witches, and wizards attending. You will be on your best behavior. Dress fancy. The grander, the better. The dance will be held in three weeks." The old man smiled. The noise of chatter buzzed everywhere. Ginny was grinning at herself. She couldn't wait to do this... But she didn't have anything to wear. Her smile vanished when that thought ran through her head. She got up silently and went to her room. She found Nukpana on her bed, licking it's paws. She smiled, and flopped down on her bed. Nukpana started to play with her pocket. She suddenly shot up, remembering the two letters she had gotten an hour before. She grabbed the two pieces of paper out of her pocket and opened her mother's first.

'_Ginny,_

_I'm writing to tell you, that you have an aunt. Her name is Rosie. She was a Slytherin. She's your fathers sister. We never told you, or any of the boys, about her because she changed her last name when she was sorted into Slytherin. You're almost a spitting image of her. And your house just proves it. You will always be my daughter, but, me and your father think it would be best, if you relied on her instead of us. She can make you a Slytherin. We can't. She's already agreed to it. She should have written you too. Be good for her Ginny. Please?  
~love Mom._'  
Ginny's eyes began to sting. But she knew it was for the best. She grabbed the green envelope, and tore it open. When she did, a swirl of black erupted from the rip. Standing in the middle of Ginny's room, was a woman, with waist length wavy red hair. She was wearing a long, skin tight black dress that pooled at her feet. There were two slits running up to her hips. Showing off her creamy thighs covered in freckles. She turned around. she had the same warm honey eyes that Ginny did. She grinned as she ran to Ginny and hugged her tight.

"OOOOO! I thought I'd never get to see you in my life! Ahh! I can't believe I get to take care of you! I'm so excited. So, tell me how school was today? How do you like being a Slytherin? Isn't it grand!? What events are coming up? Oh Ginny, we're going to have so much fun!" Ginny's mouth dropped. This. Was her aunt Rosie. They looked almost exactly alike. The major difference was the large bust that her aunt had, and the perfect use of make-up. Other than that, they could be twins.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I can't wait to write about the ball. I know it's not tradition, but I've always thought how amazing a masquerade ball in Hogwarts would be. I mean, come on! THEY CAN USE THEIR MAGIC TO MAKE IT EVEN MORE AMAZING!

on another hand, I'd like to thank you guys for supporting this story. I love it when I can go to my reviews and smile(:

I'm gonna have fun writing Rosie:D


	8. Chapter 8

Rosie pulled back and looked at Ginny.

"Do you mind if I stay here for a little bit with you? I want to get to know you. After all, you are my niece." Rosie smiled at Ginny. She sighed and nodded her head.  
"I guess that would be okay... But we should talk to Dumbledore. Just to make sure."  
"Oh, I already owled him. He said it would be up to you."  
"Okay. Then it's fine with me. I have to take a quick bath. Make yourself at home." Ginny said, grabbing a towel and heading to her swimming pool sized bathtub. About ten minutes later, Ginny walked out of the bathroom in her pajamas, drying her hair with her towel. When she looked up, she stopped dead. All around her room, were plants of all kinds. Ferns were sticking out of her walls, and vines were growing everywhere. It looked like she was in a jungle. Her aunt Rosie was no where to be found. But Nukpana was playing with a cat Ginny had never seen before. It was a redish brown cat, with black speckles here and there. It had green eyes. She looked around the large room for her aunt Rosie. She wasn't anywhere. She flopped down on the bed where the two felines were playing. The cat padded over to her, and rubbed it's head on her arm. Ginny began to pet the cat. The russet cat flipped over onto its back, and laid at an odd angel, waiting for Ginny to rub its belly. Ginny smiled and started to scratch at the cats stomach. She heard purring, and began to look around, wondering where her aunt was. Ginny made a face when she didn't feel fur in between her fingers. She felt a silky kind of fabric under her hand. Ginny turned to look at the cat and jumped off of the bed. Her aunt was laying on her bed, on her back with her tongue out and purring.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Ginny yelled. Her aunt sad up.  
"Meow? Oh. Oops. Sorry. So... yeah. What are your classes?" Rosie asked, sitting up on her knees still in her dress.  
"Put your pajamas on, and I'll tell you." Ginny said sighing. Rosie got up and went to a bag sitting in the corner of the room. She pulled out a pair of black and white short shorts, and a green tank top. She went into the bathroom, and came out in about two minutes. Ginny had to admit to herself. If that's what she was going to look like when she was older, she was gonna like it. Rosie ran up to the bed, and plopped down on it.  
"Now," she started, "tell me about your classes!"  
"Well, my first hour was changed, because one of my brothers, Ron, and his friends keep harassing me. That, and I know all of the charms. So now I'm in Care of Magical Creatures. My second hour is potions, then DADA, lunch, flying, then transfiguration. In Care of Magical Creatures, were learning about dragons. Potions is really boring. DADA is really really fun. I really liked it. Flying is my passion. It is so much fun. I'm so happy. McGonagall told me I can play Quidditch. I'll be the second first year to ever play! Transfiguration, isn't that much fun. But I'll live with it. Now, tell me why my room has been transformed into uncharted jungle." Ginny said, looking at her aunt.  
"Oh! Oops!" she snapped her fingers and the plants sank into the walls. "Just thought your cat Nukpana would like it." Rosie smiled and looked at the kitten curled up on the pillow. Ginny flopped down on her stomach and crawled under the blankets.  
"Aunt Rosie...What do you do for a living?'  
"I'm one of the heads of the Ministry. I deal with foreign affairs. I'm the London ambassador as well. People come to me for help with a lot of things. My job is very stressful. I'd rather go out on my broom. Wait. Today is Friday, right?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Get dressed. Right now. We're going shopping. Grab a purse too." Rosie said, digging through her box. She sighed."Accio clothes and purse." Rosie's clothes flew into her hand, and she pulled on her shirt and jeans. She looked at Ginny expectantly. She went to her trunk and did the same thing and went to the bathroom. She came out wearing a pair of wore out jeans, and a girls plaid elbow length shirt and her hair up in a pony tail. She walked out of the door, and found Rosie looking at all of her clothes. She had maybe three or four pieces of her clothes out, and a Weasley sweater, laying on the bed. She shook her head at the rest of the cloths, and threw them away. She saw that Ginny was out, and grabbed her arm. She then apparated to a location unknown to Ginny.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three hours passed, and Ginny had a whole new wardrobe. New clothes, new shoes. Make-up, and hair accessories. They were walking around the muggle mall. They walked into a dress shop.  
"Do you have dresses?"  
"Well...no. Not any more."  
"The Yule Ball is coming up in a couple months, isn't it? Here, we're going to look for dresses. Ginny stood there while Rosie ran around the store, picking dress after dress. She went back to Ginny, and set the dresses into her arms, and pushed her into a dressing room. Ginny tried on five dresses before she chose her first dress. It was a bright green dress. It had four thin pieces of cloth criss-crossing her back. On the chest, it was bunched up. It was tighter on the stomach. On the right hip there was a green broach. It had a wrapped look to it. The rippling fabric was shorter at the broach, and got longer as it went backwards. It looked like green flowing water. Another three dresses later, she picked out a black long sleeved dress. On the chest, it was a low-ish half circle collar. The arms were tighter at the top, and got looser at the wrists. Around the wrists, the sleeves puffed out. On her waist was a small black ribbon tied in a bow. From that bow, the dress was loose, and had a pleated look. It came up to right above her knees. And when she spun around it flowed out around her. Ginny walked out in her regular clothes, holding the two dresses. She looked at her aunt, and they walked out of the shop. They continued to walk around the mall. Ginny couldn't get the masquerade ball out of her head. She looked up to say something to her aunt, and stopped. She gazed into the lighted window. Inside there was a beautiful dress. It was an almost strapless dress. On the left shoulder there were two light green flowers. The chest and abdomen was a dark green, and light green. It looked like a green night sky. The bottom part of the dress was white. There was a light green see through fabric around the white bottom. There were three more green flowers on the right hip. Holding the green fabric, so it was bunched up around the flowers. There was the same green fabric under the white bottom, just about an inch maybe two longer than the white. It took Ginny's breath away. Rosie walked over to Ginny and placed her hand on her shoulder.  
"Do you want it?" Ginny, to shocked for words, just nodded her head. Her and Rosie walked into the shop and bought it. They walked past a shelf full of masks. Ginny had told her aunt about the ball in three weeks while she was changing. The two stopped and looked at the masks. Ginny smiled, and she picked up a mask. It was black around the edges and white everywhere else. It had a sheet music pattern all over the white part. Ginny and Rosie bought the two items and walked out of the store. They walked into an abandoned ally, and apparated back to Ginny's room in Hogwarts. They flopped down on the bed, and instantly fell asleep.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you like this chapter. I know Rosie seems immature...but you'll see a new side of Rosie soon(: AAANNNNDDDDD I'm only going to do Care of Magical Creatures for a while. I have some fun Ideas(: After I tell you guys the assignment, I might to a time skip. sorry if that makes people mad


	9. Chapter 9

Ginny woke up the next day in her bed cuddled up against her pillow. She looked around her room to make sure last night wasn't a dream. She saw bags, upon bags from a mall. She got up to go to the bathroom. She heard Rosie's voice booming from within.  
"NO! I'm not coming back tonight. I don't care if the giants are trying to get control of their olden day land! That's not my territory. I want you. To listen to me. Do exactly as I say. Take out your wand. Grow a pair, and DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT! I'm spending time with my niece. I'll be back soon. I'll owl you the papers today. Yes, I know the Chinese ambassadors are coming in three months. I'll be there. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" Rosie opened the bathroom door and bumped into Ginny. "Oh, hi sweetie!" she smiled a bright smile, that didn't reach her eyes.  
"Hi aunt Rosie. Uhm..Today's the break...and I have to pee... Can I use the bathroom? Oh, and you can pick out my clothes." Ginny mumbled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, shuffling past Rosie Ginny went in, and washed her face in the sink. She walked out of the bathroom, and walked up to the clothes Rosie set on the bed. She pulled on the jean pants. They fit snugly against her legs. She slipped on the green shirt. It was a darker green tank top, with a light green translucent material over it. She slipped on her green converse, and tied them quickly. She looked around for Rosie, but couldn't find her. Shrugging, she opened her door, and into the main common rooms. She stopped and peered around the corner. She saw her aunt, standing in the middle of the room, yelling at two bulky boys, who were using the Imperio curse on an animal. Ginny's heart ripped in two, when she saw the small orange kitten laying on the ground. Ginny ran forward, and scooped the poor animal into her arms. She turned around, a fire in her eyes, rivaling her hair. She glared at the boys, before turning on her heel, and out of the room. Rosie finished yelling at the two, then ran out to catch her niece. Rosie saw Ginny run to the Great Hall. Running through the double doors, Rosie found Ginny going to sit at the table. She came up to Ginny, and watched her set the kitten down on the table, as she poured some milk into a bowl. Rosie sat down across the table and continued to watch Ginny. She bit her lip when the kitten didn't get up and lap greedily at the bowl. She grabbed a spoon, and got milk into it. She opened the kittens mouth a little, and it woke up some. She poured a little bit of milk into the kittens mouth. The kittens eyes shot open, and it wobbled over to the bowl and began to slowly drink from it. Nukpana jumped up onto the bench, and Ginny set her down next to the orange kitten, and she to, began drinking. Ginny smiled and looked at her plate of food. She slowly ate her toast, and eggs. In about five minutes, Draco and Blaise, sauntered through the door.  
"OI! Red!" Blaise yelled. Both girls turned their head.  
"What?!" they both said. Draco and Blaise stopped and looked between the two females. The boys walked up to the two, with confused faces.  
"Ginny...Who's this?" Draco asked perplexed.  
"Oh, yeah. That's Rosie, my aunt. She's going to be staying here for awhile." Ginny said, smiling. The duo nodded, with a vacent expression on their faces. Ginny smiled and patted the seats on either side of her. They sat down, and started eating,  
"Okay, you know that blonde in Ravenclaw?" Draco asked Blaise with a mouthful of eggs.  
"Yeah?" Blaise responded "She's in my potions class. She sits right by me. She's having problems, and now I get to help her, and look like the good guy." Draco said, smirking.  
Ginny's eye twitched because she was stuck in the middle of the conversation. She let out a sigh or relief as the first of many owls came flying through the window. The Weasley owl clumsily dropped a box in front of Ron, and left. Draco and Blaise got a message, as did Rosie. Ginny was left with nothing. She sighed and shook her head. Draco finished reading his letter, and looked over towards Ginny. That's when he saw the little orange kitten. He reached out his hand, and the animal swatted at it, hissing slightly. Draco smirked, and picked up the cat, who then began yowling. He nuzzled it up against his chest, and the cat stopped yowling, and began purring. Draco then set the cat down on the table, and it ran off. Ginny stood up, as Nukpana scampered off with the nameless kitten. Rosie stood up with Ginny, and they walked out of the Great Hall.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx *At the Gryffindor Table*  
Ron sat glaring at the Slytherin table. Yes. It was empty. But it soon wouldn't be. He knew his sister would be up this early. He needed to get it through her head! She shouldn't be a Slytherin. She was a Weasley! He saw the familiar flash of tinted orange hair, that belonged to his sister. But, she didn't look like his sister. Then there was a second flash of red, and a second, more mature, red head standing across from Ginny. Ron sat there with his mouth open. He closed it when he saw Harry, and Hermonie walking in.  
"Who's that?" Harry asked, looking at the woman, dressed in a black and white striped shirt, and a black skirt. Her three inch pumps lifting her higher. She looked around the room. Harry, who was drinking a cup of orange juice, spit the citrus liquid out. "HOLLY WANKER! She looks like Ginny... No... Ginny looks like her!" Harry whisper-yelled at Ron and Hermonie. They had to agree, Ginny looked almost exactly like the mystery woman.  
"Well, we'll just have to go and see who she is for oursel-" Ron was cut off by his family's owl, dropping a box off into his bowl. Sighing in frustration, he pulled off the letter taped to the outside of the box.  
'Ronald,  
This box of things, is meant for you, your brothers, and your sister. There's a jurnal in here for her. Also, there is a scarf for Harry as well. I want you to stop being so high tempered. Remember Ronald, I love you.  
~mom' Ron looked down angrily at the box. When he looked up to glare at his sister, once again, she was gone. He got up, and grabbed the box. He headed towards the Gryffindor common rooms, with Hermonie and Harry trailing behind him.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx *Slytherin Common Rooms*  
Rosie and Ginny were sitting on the couches reading. They had found a large book shelf, full of old books. Rosie had a book about gems and their healing powers, while Ginny had war strategies from the ages.  
"Aunt Rosie! Look at this guy!" Ginny said, holding up the book. In the middle of the page, was a painting of a short man in a blue coat. He had on a large hat. Peaking out from under the had, were tufts of black hair. He had blue eyes, and looked as if his face was in a permanent scowl. "It says in the book, that he took control of most of Europe! It's hard to believe...How can such a short man, take control over such a big country?" Ginny said shaking her head. Draco and Blaise walked through the entrance to the room. They went over to Ginny, and sat on her. Rosie smiled as Ginny yelled at them to get off of her. Shaking her head, she headed up to Ginny, and her room.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx *Gryffindor common rooms*  
Ron sifted through the box of things his mom had sent over for them. He got to the weathered, leather bound book. The pages were yellowing with age, and he didn't want to give it to Ginny. Yeah, it was meant for her, but she was a traitor. So, she wasn't getting anything. He walked over to Hermonie, and flushed. Looking down at his feet, he started,"Uhhmm... Hey.. uh Hermonie... I... I thought you might... might like this.. You know, for your notes and stuff?" he finished, handing out the note book. Hermonie smiled, and took it gratefully.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

BUM BUM BUM! i know i haven't updated in a while. and for that i'm sorry. Stupid exam preps. Well here you go:D i'll do multipule uploads the next couple days to make up for it:D I hope you all are going to have a great Thanksgiving week:D 


	10. Chapter 10

*Slytherin Common Rooms*  
Rosie walked down the stairs about three hours later. It had been a while since she'd heard the yelling, and banging noises coming from down here, that she'd fell asleep. She walked in, and grinned at what she saw. There, laying on the big green plush couch, were Ginny, Draco, and Blaise, all tangled together. Ginny was laying her head on Draco's chest, and he had his arm wrapped lazily around her waist. Blaise's legs were poking out from under Ginny, and she could see his torso wrapped between Ginny and Draco. It was so cute. Rosie conjured a camera, and snapped a couple pictures, then conjured a blanket, and draped it over the trio before she walked out of the room, and back to bed.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx   
The next morning, Rosie woke up, and went down stairs. The trio, was still sleeping on the couch under the blanket. She smiled to herself. She walked up to Blaise and whispered something into his ear. Blaise shot up, sending Draco and Ginny tumbling off of the couch.  
"What the bloody hell!?"  
"What was that for Zabini?!"  
"I don't even remember, but it scared the hell outta me!" Blaise yelled. Ginny stood up and brushed herself off. "Aunt Rosie, what time is it?"  
"You all have... I'd say about fifteen minutes to get ready for your classes. So get goin!"Ginny ran up to her room, and got her clothes. She slipped on her robes, and ran into the bathroom. She quickly brushed her teeth, and tie her hair into a loose ponytail. She grabbed her books, and ran down the stairs. Tapping her foot on toys he floors, Ginny stood there for the two boys she referred to as her friends. She saw Blaise's head pop up from the bottom floor first.  
"Come on you two! We need to leave! We have six minutes to get to Hagrid's shack. Lets go!" She said, yanking Blaise by the shirt collar, and Draco by the arm.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx   
They got to the shack, right before Hagrid started his lecture. They stood there panting, listening to Hagrid speak.  
"Naow, what we got here, is a draguns egg. We found three nests right next to each other. We still have no idear what draguns laid these eggs. But that's what you bunch are for. You'll be partnered up, and given an egg. You'll be paired up to hatch the egg. Now, lets get this goin'." Hagrid said, while pulling a list of names out of his pocket. By the end of the list, Ginny was paired with Blaise, and everyone had a partner. Except for, of course, Draco.  
"Hmmm..." started Hagrid, "looks like we'll be having a three person family. So who's going to 'dopt this one?" Hagrid asked the group of students. Pansy's hand shot up, and Draco shuddered. Blaise's hand slowly made it's way up into the air. Hagrid smiled and pointed to the red haired girl, and the African boy. Draco glided over to the two, and Pansy pouted to herself and grumbled, turning to the husky boy at her side. Goyle. One of the boys that Rosie caught picking on the little kitten. Ginny glared daggers at the two, and they both visibly gulped. Hagrid went around, and handed each group an egg. He stopped, and handed Ginny the egg carefully. It was the most beautiful egg out of the bunch. It was a black egg, that had silver spirals all over it. The silver spirals stuck out off of the egg, like armor. But it was still warm to the touch. Something was moving within the egg. Suddenly feeling protective of the thing in her hands, she cradled it against her chest. Hagrid then handed out satchels. One for each group.  
"Now, you are gonna need to find some bedding for the inside of this bag. Hay, leaves, something to keep it warm. 'Cuz I understand that you ain't gonna wanna sit on these eggs." Hagrid said laughing slightly to himself. Ginny walked over to where there were stations set up, each with a different material. She got some hay, and laid it down in the bottom of the bag. Then she grabbed enough hot stones to make a layer over the hay. Then she grabbed some twigs, leaves, more hay, and warm stones, and made a make-shift nest in the bag. She smiled to herself, as she set the egg in the middle of the small hand made nest, and closed the top of the bag. She walked back to Draco and Blaise, and smiled, patting the warm bag resting against her hip.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx   
The day went on, and on. Ginny hadn't seen Rosie all day. She bit her lip as she made her way to her flying class. That's when she saw the flashing red hair. Rosie was standing there, clad in her Quidditch uniform. Her long red hair, was tied into a high pony tail. She grinned at Ginny, and threw her a brand new broom.  
"If I'm gonna teach you how to play this game right, you're gonna need a great broom." Rosie said, and she hoped on hers. "Now...CATCH ME!" she yelled as she took off. Ginny smirked, and flew off to catch her aunt.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx   
Days drifted by, as Ginny and Rosie became closer. Ginny also became very close to Draco and Blaise. Days turned into weeks, and soon, it was almost time for the ball. It was a Friday night, and that Monday, the ball was scheduled to happen. But for the last week, rumors of the Chamber of Secrets had been buzzing through the school. They said that someone was being used by Voldemort. At the end of dinner that night, Dumbledore went up to his podium. "Hmmphmm! I regretfully make this decision, but I find it the best option to do. The masquerade ball that we had planned...Is canceled. There have been many things going wrong. Someone, has been in the Chamber of Secrets." he paused, looking around the room, as a collective gasp burst through the room, "And it will be some time before we make the plan again. We have to wait for our school to be trusted again. And we haven't fully found the person responsible. So until then, our plans will be canceled. But classes will go on as normal Sunday. We will have the party rescheduled as soon as we can get all the schools together again. So thank you, and have a nice night." The school couldn't believe it! Someone opened the Chamber of Secrets! AND their party was canceled!  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx  
Sooooo? (: Thanksgiving is tomorrow:D happy early Thanksgiving:D


	11. Chapter 11

The school couldn't believe it! Someone opened the Chamber of Secrets! AND their party was canceled!  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Three weeks later, after the cancellation of the masquerade ball, Draco, Blaise and Ginny's egg hatched. It was a Hungarian Iron belly. Ginny smiled as she carried it to Hagrid's shack before class started. She hadn't told Draco, or Blaise about it. After she knocked on the door, she waited patiently for the half giant to open the door. It took about two minutes, and Ginny could hear the banging and shattering of things within the shack, being broken, or knocked down. He opened the door, and looked down.  
"Oh! Ginny! How are you? Wacha got fur me?" He asked, when he spotted her playing with the bag the baby dragon was in. She had to take out everything but the warm rocks for the dragon to fit. She opened the bag, and Hagrid gasped. She took the baby dragon out of the bag, and cradled it in her arms.  
"I didn't want to wait. I want to know if it's a boy or a girl, so we can name it." Ginny said smiling, scratching under it's chin. She smiled when the baby animal cooed in her arms. Hagrid smiled slightly.  
"Well, come in then" Hagrid said, moving out of the door way, and making room for Ginny and the baby dragon to come in. Ginny fallowed Hagrid through the cluttered shack, to a back area. There was a podium, and a lot of things Ginny had saw with her older brother, while helping him with the dragons he took care of. Hagrid carefully took the baby dragon, and set it on the podium. He pulled out it's wings, and measured it's length. He lifted up it's lips, to look at it's teeth, and did a lot more things.  
"Well... It's a girl. An' she's gonna be big. Do you want to take 'er, or do you want me to keep 'er 'ere?"  
"Could you keep her here? It would be a big help." Ginny said smiling at the half giant. He smiled back, and nodded his head. "Would you like something to eat or drink? You missed breakfast."  
"Oh... umm.. do you have any pumpkin juice?"  
"I sure do." He said, coming out of a room, with the baby dragon around his neck, and a glass of pumpkin juice in each hand. There they sat, talking about everything and anything, while playing with the dragon, until first hour started.  
About fifteen minutes later, the rest of the class showed up. Some had baby dragons, and some had cracking eggs. Ginny walked out with her dragon. Draco and Blaise took each side of her, and stood there with their arms crossed across their chests. Ginny smiled at their protectiveness about her, and their dragon.  
"Al'ite. It's time for the draguns that have hatched, to be genderized, and named. So please, fallow me." Hagrid said, walking to the back of the shack. Draco and Blaise started walking back there when Ginny grabbed them.  
"I've been here since before breakfast. Our baby's a she." She said, scratching the dragons neck. "All we need to do now is name her." Ginny said.  
"What kind of dragon is she" Asked Draco.  
"A Hungarian Iron Belly." Ginny said.  
"Well...I think it should be something Hungarian then." Draco said.  
"Ildi. It means battle in Hungarian. I think it's going to fit her nicely." Blaise piped up. Ginny smiled and hugged the little dragon close.  
"Oh little Ildi. You're so cute." They three played with Ildi until it was time for them to leave. Ginny placed Ildi in a little room with the rest of the dragons. She gave her a kiss on the head, and walked out slowly to her second hour.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Time went by fast, before she knew it, there was snow on the ground. Ildi was getting huge. She was now big enough to be ridden by one person. And, of course, Ginny was doing just that. She was sitting on Ildi laughing. She loved flying, but riding a dragon was something different. It was like they had this bond, that you couldn't break. Something special. She looked down, and saw Rosie, standing at Hagrid's shack. Ginny bit her lip. She didn't want to have to get off, but she also didn't want to face her aunts wrath. It seemed that Rosie had been more agitated lately. Ginny certainly didn't want to be on the wrong end of that. Carefully, she guided Ildi to the ground and put her in the barn Hagrid had. Slowly she walked up to her aunt.  
"Ginny. Tonight is something very important we have to do. There is a party that I must attend, and, because of me spending so much time here, they want you to go with me. The ministry demands it. If I'm going to be your parent, they want to approve of you. Tonight you can't be...you. You have to be warm, but not too warm. You have to have an icy stare when looking at certain people. But when talking to the very important people, you have to be warm. You have to be elegant, and poised. It's going to be something new, and very hard, but today that's all you're doing for tonight. So, come with me, lets get started." Rosie said, taking Ginny by the hand, and bringing her to their room.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
It had been three hours since Rosie had Ginny in this room. She wanted to make sure everything was going to go as planned. There were pictures sprawled out all over the bed. Rosie made a picture float in the air. It was a picture of a middle aged man. His full head of black hair was sprinkled with grey hairs. He had well defined features, and dark eyes.  
"Robert Loyllel." Ginny said  
"Position?"  
"Head of the Ministry."  
"Good." Another picture, this time of two people, a man and woman of Asian decent, holding each other smiling. They both had round faces, and and night black hair. They were in their mid twenties. There was a picture of two kids, one Ginny's age, one a year older. One boy, one girl. They head heart shaped faces, pale complexion and the same hair as their parents.  
"The Lee's. The parents, Quin, the mother Ane. The son's name is Han, and the daughter is Song."  
"Position?"  
"They're the Asian ambassadors." This went on for five more minutes until it got to the last family. They all had red hair, and freckles. Ginny chewed her lip.  
"Who are they?"  
"The McPhersons. There's Joshiwa, the dad, Percilla the mom, Niamh the youngest, Ava the middle child, and Ciaran, the oldest, and only son. The parents are the treasurers. And their family is best friends with mine.." Ginny spoke under her breath.  
"Very good. Tonight, is going to be good."  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Wooo! another party! I'm probably going to skip forward a couple years after the next chapter. Just so i can do more mature things with the characters at the masquerade ball(: please don't kill meDx


	12. Chapter 12

"The McPhersons. There's Joshiwa, the dad, Percilla the mom, Niamh the youngest, Ava the middle child, and Ciaran, the oldest, and only son. The parents are the treasurers. And their family is best friends with mine.." Ginny spoke under her breath.  
"Very good. Tonight, is going to be good."  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny felt uncomfortable. She didn't think she was going to be ready for this. She just couldn't handle seeing that family. Especially dressed like this! She was in a green silk, one shoulder dress. It was tight. Very tight. The strapless dress clung to her body for dear life. From the bottom of her bosom, it started shrinking in on itself, causing an hourglass shape on her stomach, and stretching out again a little before her hips. It had millions of green sequins that shined silver in the lights. It looked like she was covered in scales. But Ginny couldn't compare to her aunt Rosie. She was wearing a skin colored dress, with millions and millions of silver sequins. The dress was so tight, it didn't look like she even had one. She looked like a serpent. Ginny bit her lip as they approached the large, five story, white mansion in a long black limo. She could see the lights glowing from the windows of the hose. Many, many people, all in sleek, beautiful, dreamlike dresses, and tuxedos. Their limo pulled up, and an old man, wearing a green blazer, white undershirt, white gloves, black loafers, and a green hat with a tan ring wrapped around the middle, opened the door for the two women. As they stepped out of the car, Ginny turned to look at her aunt. Rosie's face was cold. Her lips were pursed together in a fine white line. Her eyes were two mini storms of chaos and destruction. Ginny swallowed hard, and turned and faced forward. She pulled back her shoulders, and lifted her head in the proudest way she could. They walked through the door, and the talking stopped. They all turned to Ginny and Rosie. Flashes started, and many whispers erupted throughout the floor. Ginny steeled here eyes, and stood straight. Linking arms with Rosie, the pair made their way through the crowd, parting it like the Red Sea. Ginny and Rosie made their way to their table, on the stage. They carefully sat down at the table. As more and more people started pouring into the large room, a band started playing music. People walked around, and started talking. Drinks and small amounts of food were being served. Rosie stood up, and grabbed Ginny's hand. They made their way to the floor, and began talking. Soon, Ginny was left alone, as Rosie flitted to different people. She was a social butterfly. '_I guess that's why she was chosen to handle foreign affairs.' _Ginny thought. Chewing her bottom lip, Ginny started walking. She saw a young boy, about a year older than her. He had brown hair, and was wearing a light purple and black suit. Her face paled. Just as she was about to turn and hightail it the other way, the young man turned around. His dark green eyes started shining. A wide, white grin tore his face in two. He started walking quickly towards Ginny.  
'_Crap! What do I do now!? Can I just fake it, and say I didn't see him? I don't want to talk to him. I don't think I can handle it. Oh God. Here he comes. He looks just like he did the last time i saw him. Oh God, I'm going to die!' _Ginny thought, as her hands became sweaty. She wiped them off on her dress, when he stopped in front of her.  
"Wow. Ginny Weasley. I didn't think I'd see you, of all people, at a Ministry party. Where's your mum and dad?"  
"Hi Ciaran. And they're at home I presume." Ginny said, hoping her voice didn't come across as shaky and nervous as she felt.  
"Why are they at home when you're here?" he asked.  
"I...Don't live with them anymore. I live with Rosie. She's my guardian." Ginny said. She could feel her eyes stinging. She blinked a couple times.  
"Oh, I'm sorry I brought it up. Would you like to dance?" Ciaran asked, holding out his hand. Ginny responded by laying her hand genitally over his. They danced to a couple waltzes, and made their way back to a table in the far left corner of the room. There she saw all the kids. When Ava saw Ginny, she ran up and hugged her tight.  
"Oh my God!" she yelled, "Ginny! Imissedyousomuch! Howareyou? Whathaveyoubeendoing? How'syourfamily?! Wait...Are you in a dress?" Ginny giggled, and sat down with Ava.  
"I missed you too Ava. I'm doing altight. I'm going to Hogwarts. I'm good. My family's good. And yes. I am in a dress."  
"Never thought I'd see you in one of those." Ava giggled.  
"What house are you in?" Ciaran asked.  
"I'm...I'm a Slytherin." Ginny said confidently. They all looked at her. She held her head up high and proud.  
"Wooooow" said a dark, deep voice from behind Ginny.  
"I guess that's why your family hates you, huh?" Ginny whipped around and came face to face with her worst nightmare. His name, was Clayton. His blonde hair was tousled, but still stylish. He had blue green eyes, and his teeth were perfectly white. His suit, was all black, except for his white tie. His pale complexion, looking even more pale in the dark suit. Ginny's heart stopped. He hated Ginny since the moment he saw her. She felt the same way towards him as well."My family doesn't hate me Clayton. I have no idea what you're talking about." Ginny said icily. Clayton smirked. Ginny glared at him. She wouldn't let him get under her skin. Not now, not ever again. Ginny stood up, and looked at the other children. "Well, I hate to say this, but I must be finding my aunt. It was great to see you all again." Ginny smiled, and curtsied. Ignoring Clayton, she turned around, and walked off to find her aunt Rosie. She found her in the middle of a circle of men. It wasn't obvious, but Rosie was nervous. Ginny was for sure, when Rosie looked at her. Ginny nodded, and walked up to the group. She tapped a man on the back, and he turned to look down at her. She gestured for him to move, and he moved over. She walked up to her aunt.  
"There you are Aunt Rosie! I've been looking everywhere for you! Come on, it's almost time to eat. We don't want to miss out on dinner," she looked at the circle of men, "I don't think you men, would want to miss out on your perfect steak, would you?" She smiled at the group, and they mumbled their "no's" and turned and walked away. Rosie looked at Ginny, and started laughing. They then made their way back to their table, just in time for the dinner.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Two hours passed, as Ginny and Rosie continued to talk, and or dance, with everyone they could. At the end of the night, they made their way out of the wide doors. The night was drawing to an end. Their limo was waiting for them, at the end of the stairs. Rosie was a little tipsy. Men had gotten her drinks all night. Ginny laughed as she carried Rosie's shoes. She opened the door and Rosie crawled in. Ginny rolled her eyes at Rosie. The whole ride back to Hogwarts, Ginny had to keep Rosie from standing out of the sky light in the back of the limo, or running around trying to open the doors. Ginny couldn't have been more happy, when she apparated them back to her room. Rosie ran to the bed, and sank down. She was out. Ginny shook her head, and changed her clothes. She walked over to Nukpana's food and water bowl, and filled them. She walked out into the common rooms, to see Draco, and Blaise sitting there talking.  
"Hey" Ginny said chirpily. When the two boys turned around, Ginny's mood changed. "What's wrong? What's happened?"  
"It...It's Hermonie. She... She was possessed by Tom Riddle. She was given a notebook. It took her over. Made her feel like no one liked her. No one understood her...Except Tom Riddle. He told her how to open the Chamber of Secrets. She's the one who did all of this. Harry, Ron, and Luna saved her. Voldemort's back. But that's not the worst part. Ron said he got the notebook out of a box of things your mum sent. In the note attached to the box, it said that notebook...was meant for you, Ginny." Blaise said. His face pale. Ginny was shell shocked. She couldn't breathe. She crumpled to the floor. That was almost her! Ginny felt sick. Draco and Blaise picked her up, and set her down. The three soon fell asleep on the couch.


	13. Chapter 13

that notebook...was meant for you, Ginny." Blaise said. His face pale. Ginny was shell shocked. She couldn't breathe. She crumpled to the floor. That was almost her! Ginny felt sick. Draco and Blaise picked her up, and set her down. The three soon fell asleep on the couch.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ginny's Dream**  
'**_Run. Keep running. Don't stop. He'll come, and he'll get you. You can't stop.'__ A twig snapped from behind her. 'What was that? What if that's him!? Oh gosh! Is that his breath? I CAN HEAR HIM! HE'S RIGHT BEHIND ME! I need to hide somewhere! I need to hide! Anywhere! Look! There's a tree! Maybe I can climb it. Maybe I can hide in the branches?' Then out of no where, BAM! Ginny was pushed up against the tree face first. "Gotcha" a voice whispered into her ear. Ginny started crying. The figure turned her around forcefully. Tear's still streamed down her face. 'This is it...I'm dead.' That thought kept running through five year old Ginny Weasley's head. The person grabbed her face, and moved to face his. Honey eyes, darted away from robin's egg colored ones. The boy, three years older than her, smirked. She was scared. And he was happy.  
"Oh stop crying you baby. I wasn't going to hurt you! Gosh. I'm not that mean." He said letting go of Ginny.  
"Clayton! That's not funny! I hate you! I hate you so much!"  
"Good. Because I hate you too."  
"UUUGGHH!" Ginny yelled. She punched him in the stomach. Her Weasley rage coming out. She knew hitting was wrong, and hate was a mean word, but she didn't like this boy. And he was her neighbor. Ginny ran back to her_ house.*****Ginny woke up first. She carefully untangled herself from the mess of boy around her. She walked upstairs, whispered her password, and carefully walked into her room. Rosie was awake, and singing in the bathtub. Ginny laughed at Rosie while she sang a muggle song. Ginny stripped off her pajamas, and put on her school clothes. As she tied her hair up into a messy bun, she made her way down the stairs with a bag draped over her shoulder. She entered the common rooms, and Draco and Blaise made their way to her sides. The trio walked out of the chamber, and through the dungeons. They were silent as they walked through the corridors. When they got to the Great Hall, they stopped. Ginny looked to the two boys, and they grabbed her hands. They all took a deep breath, and opened the doors. All that was heard, were whispers about Granger, and how she was the next devil. How she was evil. Even though they whispered, Hermonie still heard. When everybody whispers, it's like someone talking into a microphone. Said target of all the gossip, was at the Gryffindor table, with her head down. Ron and Harry were on either side of the girl, patting her back, or making reassuring noises. Ginny felt horrible. She and Hermonie had gotten along so well, until she was sorted into Slytherin. Ginny took a deep breath, and walked over to Hermonie. She cleared her throat, and Ron turned. When he saw it was Ginny, he glared, and snorted.

"What do YOU want?"  
"I want to talk to Hermonie." Ginny said quietly. Hermonie turned around. Her chocolate eyes, flooded to the brim with tears.  
"Then talk..." she said weakly, trying to be defensive.  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry all of this happened to you. You didn't deserve it. You have friends that care about you. A lot. Don't let anyone tell you any different. We got close since you met Ron. And all I have to say is you're loved." Ginny then smiled a little, turned around, and walked to her table, and took her seat between Draco and Blaise.  
"What did you say to her?" Draco asked, turning to look at Ginny.  
"I told her I was sorry. She deserves it." Ginny shrugged as she finished. The students ate their breakfast's and left for their first hours.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Ginny sat at the table. It had only been two hours, and Ginny was pooped. She sat at the table with her head in her arms. She was just now able to think about her dream. She hadn't had that dream for years. Ginny chewed her lip, and sighed. She hated that dream. It was frustrating! She saw him last night, then again in her dream. If he was going to haunt her nights, and make her as restless as she use to be, then the whole school was going to be in for it. Without any notice, Ginny fell into another sleep. This time, having a whole new meaning...  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx  
*Ginny's second dream*  
**_She was standing in the middle of a pitch black room. The only light was coming from somewhere in the darkness, making a ring around Ginny. Whenever she moved, the light fallowed. She was wearing a long creme colored dress. It flowed around her like water, and pooled at her feet. She knew her hair was up, and in curls, because one had fallen into her face. 'POP!' Ginny looked up. Another beam of light was shining a couple feet from Ginny. 'Click, click, click' A tall, man, with black hair walked into the light. He was wearing a black suit, with green accents. A sliver silk shirt was donned underneath. A green rose was pinned to his breast pocket. He gazed at Ginny, now feeling more older than she should. She looked down again. She was taller now. More developed. Her hair was now down, and lightly waved. The man advanced to her. He lightly took her hands into his.  
"Oh Ginastia, you look ravishing tonight my dear." The man breathed out. His eyes. They were a piercing emerald. But they were soft when he looked at her. Before Ginny could stop herself, she was hugging the mystery man, and words began to flow out of her mouth like an un-dammed ebb.  
"Salazar, my love. You look dashing, as usual. I missed you. It's been much too long since I've had you in my embrace"  
"That it has my fierce one. But knowing the world is safe, is worth the wait to now be in your arms." He began nipping gently at Ginny's earlobe, as he breathed the words softly. Suddenly, all of the lights were on. The two were surrounded by people. All celebrating. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, they were all there. And Ginny Weasley, was standing in the middle of the room, full of people, with Salazar Slytherin.  
Then all of a sudden, she was back in the black room, one beam of light, in her creme colored dress. But the only difference, was that there was a white beam of light shining down on a woman with long, dark hair sitting crossed legged on the floor. She looked up to Ginny, and smiled. She gestured for her to sit down next to her. Ginny did so, and opened her mouth, but was stopped when the woman held up a finger.  
"I know what you must be thinking. 'What was that? And, 'Why did it happen to me?' Well, young Ginny. You weren't the first, nor second, from the Weasley family to be a Slytherin. You have yet to understand that you were chosen for a reason. Your soul has been waiting, from the time Salazar Slytherin was still alive, to come back into the cycle.  
You have great potential Ginny Weasley. It's what you do with that potential, that matters." The figure ended, smiling. She touched Ginny's__ forehead...'_**_  
_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Ginny jumped. Her head flew up, and she drew a deep breath. She looked around. She was in the infirmary wing. She looked to her sides and smiled. Draco and Blaise were sitting there, both sleeping. Rosie walked in, and grinned. Ginny smiled back at her aunt.  
"What happened?" Ginny asked quietly.  
"These two strapping young men, found you out cold at the lunch table. You weren't breathing, and so the carried you here. It's been five hours Ginny." Ginny was awestruck. That dream...took five hours? Ginny looked up into Rosie's eyes, and was about to tell her about her dream, when Draco woke up.  
"Ginny!" He yelled, hugging her. "I thought we almost lost you there for a little bit. You weren't breathing!" Ginny smiled at Draco's worry. She lightly patted his arms.  
"Well, you didn't, so you're stuck with me now." Draco chuckled. Ginny slowly got up, and woke Blaise. they checked Ginny out with Madam Pomfrey, and went to dinner. But nothing could prepare them, for what they would walk into.


	14. Chapter 14

But nothing could prepare them, for what they would walk into.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
The first thing the four were hit with, was a cloud of smoke. It was so thick, and black. Ginny couldn't even see through the doors. Coughs, cries, and shouts were heard from inside the room. The crackling of fire was barely audible over the noise. But one call, rang out above the rest...  
**"**FRED! FRED!? WHERE ARE YOU!? FRED! ANSWER ME!" Ginny's heart stopped. Without thinking, she ran into the room, and towards the sound of her brother's yelling.  
"Ginny!" Draco and Blaise yelled running in after her.  
"Ginny! Boys! No! Don't- What ar-UUUGHHH!" sometimes Rosie HATED being an adult. She ran into the room. "Aguamenti Maximums!" A giant stream of water burst from Rosie's wand. She ran around, spraying water everywhere she thought needed it. She reached her hand out, and felt a wall. "Obliviate!" Rosie yelled. The wall in front of her exploded, and all the smoke started pouring outside. As the smoke cleared, tears began to sting Rosie's eyes.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
*With Ginny*  
She ran into the black smoke. She could hear her brother, but she still couldn't see him. Soon Ginny's breathing became labored. She was about to give up, and lay down, when an explosion happened. The smoke began to clear, and she could breath. She took a deep breath, but started coughing. The smell in the air was a well known one. Ginny had smelled it many times, when one of Fred and George's firework pranks went wrong. It was the smell of burnt flesh, and it never got better, and you never got use to it. It was like you could smell the death. Ginny's eyes widened when she saw two heads of red, leaning against the wall, about six feet away from each other. Ginny grabbed them, and headed back to the front doors. They were still conscious. Ginny smiled as she heard them softly making puns about smoke, and fire. She turned and looked up at them. They looked down at her and smiled. The three of them all but attacked each other with their hug. Ginny pulled back, and wiped the tears from her eyes. She smiled at the two. "You two stay here. I'm going in, to help get more people." The twins nodded, and she ran off. She saw Draco and Blaise carefully carrying people out. Hagrid was there as well, bring two to three people out at a time. Madam Pomfrey was there as well. She kept poofing in and out from the infirmary to the Great Hall. Ginny ran into the room. There were no more students in the room, but there was one thing no one couldn't notice. The Gryffindor table was flipped over. Burned into the table were the words 'Granger is a freak." Ginny just knew that, that's what started that whole fire. Ginny was instantly filled with rage. She ran out of the giant hole in the wall, and out into the night. She knew she wasn't suppose to. But where else was she suppose to go, so that she could be alone? She ran across a small bridge, and through an open knoll. She had made it to a willow tree. The branches dipped into the water of the lake. The roots were stretched open, and almost formed a natural seat. Ginny sat there, with her head in her hands. Hogwarts wasn't what she'd hoped for. Yeah, there were lots of friends, and nice people, but there were also those horrible people. Ginny just sat there. What if her dream really did mean something? What if she was there to do something. Ginny shook her head. She wasn't going to think about it. It wasn't the time. Ginny slowly got up, and walked back to the school. She went to the infirmary. She stayed up, all night, helping Madam Pomfrey, and Rosie with the students. Even Draco and Blaise helped.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heyyy... i know it's short...but i like it. And i'm watching Duck Dynasty(: wooohoo!


	15. Chapter 15

The next day, Rosie, Draco, Blaise and Ginny drugged to the Great Hall. They stayed up all night, tending to students with smoke inhalation, or burns of many stages. Draco and Blaise, at one point, were called to the Great Hall to fix the Gryffindor table, and to clean the walls. It hadn't took them long, but it was tiring. As they opened the doors to the Great Hall, the smell of cleaners wafted up their noses. Scrunching their faces up at the strong smell, they sat at the table. But, the odd thing is, there wasn't any food waiting for them. Dumbledore was standing at the podium. His soft eyes like stones. His lips were pursed in a fine white line. His glasses were sitting abandoned on the podium. His eyes were closed, and his head was resting on his hand. He opened his eyes, and the room was silent.  
"I'm sure you're all aware of what has happened in the past twenty four hours." He said, his words constricted, as he was trying to hide his anger. "If you don't, then let me refresh your memories. Someone. In this school. Started a fire on a table. Which then spread to the rest of the room. The wall behind me had to be fixed. The walls had to be cleaned, the Gryffindor table remade. Who started the fire?" The room was still silent. No one dare even breathe. "WHO DID IT!? I WANT THE TRUTH!" Dumbledore's voice boomed throughout the Great Hall. Everyone shrunk into their seats. Finally a fourth year Ravenclaw boy, with unruly black hair falling in rivets, stood up and faced Dumbledore. His blue eyes showed how scared he was, but he stood with his head help high. "I did it. I'm the one who started the fire. No justice was taken for what _SHE _did to the school. So I took matters into my own hands."  
"What's your name?"  
"Robert. Robert Nash, fourth year."  
"Well Robert Nash, fourth year. I'm sorry to say, that your _JUSTICE _almost took out the whole Great Hall. What I'm not sorry to say, is that you shall no longer be going to Hogwarts. You are to leave immediately. We'll send out an express owl to your parents to expect you at home before dinner. You will not go to your classes. You will, however, go to your room right now, and pack your things. You will leave your school robes, and anything resembling the school, folded, and washed on your bed. You shall make your room look like you were never there. Is that understood?"  
"Yes headmaster." Robert said, hanging his head in shame.  
"You may go and pack now." Dumbledore said. Robert turned around slowly and looked to his friends longingly. They all looked at him with sad eyes. Especially the pretty Asian girl. She chewed her lip, and made herself not cry. Even though her tears were threatening to fall. He turned his head, and looked at the ground as he slowly made his way to the wide double doors. When the final click of the door shutting was heard, Dumbledore smiled grimly. "Now...Justice was made." He clapped his hands, and food appeared in front of everyone. But no one ate. At the end of breakfast, Dumbledore made his way to the podium. "I'd like to announce a couple of things." Everyone turned to look at the bearded old man. "The first, is that I would like to personally thank those students that helped clean, and watch the burned and sick throughout the night. Ginny Weasly, Draco Malfoy, and Blaise Zabini, would you three please stand?" The three looked at each other and nervously stood as was directed. "These three were kind enough to lend helping hands. Will the professors who helped please stand up as well." Hagrid, Madam Pomfrey, and other professors that Ginny had never met stood up. "And will the new advanced flying teacher, and also the new Quidditch lessons teacher, please rise as well? I know you helped too." Rosie smiled and stood up, gaining the attention of all in the room. "Please, come and introduce yourself." Rosie glided up to the front of the room. She stood at the podium, immediately attracting attention to herself. Even though she was tired, and disheveled, she still looked beautiful. She saw Ron staring at her. Harry licked his lips. Even Hermonie was staring at her. They all looked flabbergasted. Rosie smiled at Ginny. "Well, my name is Rosie Whelply. I'm here to tutor Ginny Weasley," she pauses and smiled, "I've already taken my seven years at Hogwarts, and I was in my seven years at Hogwarts, I was inducted into Quidditch my first year. I was the star seeker and beater. I also work at the Ministry, as head of foreign affairs, and I'm the ambassador for London. Flying is my passion. I only have one rule. Gossipers, and hateful people, can not take my class. I don't want anyone to be distracted in my class." Rosie finished with a ear splitting smile, and glided back to her empty seat across from Ginny. Ginny even felt all the eyes boring into Rosie's head. But Rosie just sat there and smiled, making idle chit-chat with students sitting next to her. Oh how Ginny wished she had the nerves of steel like Rosie. Ginny was thinking about Rosie's speech. When something struck her.  
"Aunt Rosie... Am I gonna have to change my last name?" Rosie looked at Ginny, and, with a face of seriousness, she said "Ginny Weasley...I. AM. YOUR. NEW MOTHA!" Ginny and Rosie both busted out laughing. Everyone in the Great Hall looked at the only two people laughing. Ron and Harry glared at the duo, and turned and started whispering to each other.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
*at the table de Gryffindor*  
"We need to do something about those two" the ginger boy said.  
"I know. I don't understand why she's so happy there." the spectical donning messy haired adolescent said to his friend. Harry looked up. He hated seeing Ginny laugh while she was still on enemy territory. It felt so wrong. She should be here. Sitting next to him. He had to admit that he had developed a small crush on the female Weasley over the summer. She had a personality that matched her hair. He hated seeing her in the Slytherin robes. He hated how close she was to that _snake _Draco Malfoy. He hated how she was happy. And he feeled like he was beginning to hate her. Him and Ron had decided to sign up for the advanced flying classes. They had a feeling if they did that, it would better them for Quidditch, and let them find out Ginny's schedule. They walked up to the line that was waiting behind Rosie. They stood patiently. When it was their turn to talk to her, she turned her eyes to them. She looked them up and down, then smiled. "And what would you like?" she asked kindly.  
"Uhm..Well we'd like to know if we could sign up for Advanced Quidditch?" Harry asked, biting his lip. Rosie looked over to Ginny. Said girl's face was whiter than normal, and she looked frightened. Rosie looked back at the two nervous boys. "I'm sorry boys, but our class is full. Looks like you weren't fast enough. But there are spots open for Quidditch help." Rosie said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. The two nodded their heads, and walked away. Harry looked at Ron, and Ron looked at Harry. They had to come up with a plan to get back at Ginny. They didn't know when it'd happen. But it would. They walked to their first charms class, talking about their plan to get Ginny.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Well... I'm almost done with this story. I'll be making a sequel to it when I finish her first year/Summer. sooo yeah who knows what'll happen. Yule ball is coming. so be prepared for dresses and Ginnys. tell me what you think:D


	16. Chapter 16

After Harry and Ron walked away, Ginny stood up, and ran from the Great Hall. She ran out of the back doors, towards Hagrid's shack. She couldn't face Ron and Harry everyday. But she knew she had to. She needed to face her fears. And right now, her fears were rejection, failure, and her brother and his friends. She slowly made her way to the large barn in the back. She smiled as Ildi shuffled around. She smiled and walked up to her Hungarian Ironbelly. She reached her hand to Ildi's nose, and lightly pet her nose as she drifted into thought. Before she knew it, the rest of the class was outside. The buzz of students talking, no doubt about Rosie, and that Robert kid, broke Ginny's thoughts. She walked out of the barn, and stood next to Draco and Blaise. They listened as Hagrid talked about unicorns, and centaurs. Ginny zoned out though. Today she was starting her advanced flying with Rosie. She didn't know how she was going to do. Heck, she hadn't been allowed to fly at practices! She ended her daydreams, when Draco tugged on her arm.  
"Ginny, are you alright?"  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Ginny said.  
"Are you sure? You've been acting pretty weird since after breakfast..." Blaise added in.  
"I'm sure I'm fine. I guess it's just because today's the Friday. Wednesday's the Yule Ball, and the first game is on Sunday. I guess I'm just nervous. I mean, Marcus hasn't even let me fly during practice! I know I'm good enough. But he refuses to give me a go." Ginny huffed. She loved playing Quidditch. She wanted to prove herself. To make something of herself. As the day slowly passed by, Ginny grew more and more anxious. At lunch, Ginny sat at the table in her usual spot. When a black horned owl came in a dropped a letter in front of Ginny. Then a snowy owl dropped another note in front of her. Then a screech owl, and a barn owl. Ginny picked up the letters and looked them over. She had one from Ava, and Ciaran. There was one from Han, and one from his sister Song. Ginny smiled at the letters in her hands. Then another owl, a very ugly one at that, came in and dropped a letter off. All five of the owls flew out of the window. Ginny looked at the mystery letter. It didn't have a name, or return address. Just 'Ginny Weasley' on the front in messy scrawl. Ginny opened that letter first. It was short. All it said was  
_'Guess who's going to be going to school with you now?'_

Ginny was confused. She shrugged her shoulders, and shook off the strange letter. As Ginny opened her letters, more and more people started flowing into the room. She smiled as she read all the letters. Ava's was about how she missed Ginny. Ciaran's was about how pretty she looked at the ball, and thanking her for dancing with him. Han's was about a new movie that had come out, and how he thought Ginny would like it, and Song's letter was about how she wished Ginny was with them in Hong Kong with them while they were visiting family. She said that her grandma would love Ginny. About five minutes passed, and the Great Hall was full of life. Ginny smiled when Rosie took a seat at the professor's table. Draco and Blaise took their normal spots surrounding Ginny like she was a baby bird. She smiled to herself. She felt safer with them than she had Fred and George. Speaking of which, the twins just so happened to burst through the door at that very moment. They were laughing, and patting each other on the back. Ginny rolled her eyes, as they took a seat. Two minutes later, a goo covered Harry and Ron slammed open the wooden doors. Even under the mucky color of the goo, you could see Ron's face was a full scarlet.  
"What happened to you Ron?!" Yelled Fred.  
"Yeah little brother, what happened?" George asked.  
"You two gits know better than I do! I was walking through the doors from the common rooms, talking with Harry, when all of a sudden, BAM! Something exploded, and we got covered in slime!" Huffed Ron. Harry quietly took his seat, and Ron took his place next to him. Food poofed onto the table, and Ginny began digging in. She had taken quite the beating from Professor Snape in DADA, but she had excelled in that class. She had the highest grade in all of her classes. Next she had Advanced flying with Rosie, and after Transfiguration, she was to go out to the Quidditch pitch for her lessons. She piled the food on her plate and began eating slowly. She was still a girl. She didn't need to eat like a pig...or Ron. A half hour later, lunch was dismissed, and Ginny, Draco, and Blaise made their way to Advanced Flying. Rosie stood, in all her beautiful glory. Her hair blowing in the wind behind her. Her hair looked like it was alive. Ginny ran up to her, and hugged her tight. Rosie smiled and hugged her back. She let go of Ginny and turned to the class.  
"Hello, and welcome to Advanced Flying. I'm your professor, Rosie. Today we're going to learn how to do a spin." Rosie waved her wand, and there was a class set of Nimbus 2001's waiting to be ridden. Rosie took her own broom, and mounted it. "Now, fallow me. Mount your brooms, and set off." The class did as was instructed and fallowed Rosie a few feet into the air.  
"Now class," Rosie yelled, " I want you to lean to one side." Rosie demonstrated, and the class fallowed, like a big game of fallow the leader. "Now, don't be scared. Lean all of your weight and keep it going. Don't stop, or you'll fall off." Rosie said. The class did as they were told, but the majority fell off their brooms. Really, the only one that didn't fall of their broom was Rosie. "Well...That didn't go as expected..." Rosie chewed her lip. "Ginny, dear, come here." Ginny walked up to her aunt. "Now, get on your broom, and come next to me." Ginny did as she was told. Rosie grabbed her hands, and moved them. "Place your hands 8 inches away from the tip of the handle. Press your body down, the closer you are to your broom, the less gravity will pull you. No, honey, don't tuck your head in. Keep it looking out. Wrap your legs around each other like your sitting with your legs crossed. Now lean to one side. Yes! That's it! Keep going! Don't stop! You got it Ginny!" Rosie yelled, jumping up and down. Ginny stopped herself. She was dizzy, that's for sure. She smiled and stood off her broom. She giggled as she waved back and forth.  
"Did you all see that?" Rosie asked the class. They all nodded their heads. "Okay..now do it." Rosie stood back, and watched the class. Some people got it right away. Some people needed to do it three or four times before they got the hang of it. But Rosie was happy none the less. They used the whole hour, to practice spinning, spinning dives, and spinning climbs. It only felt like the class was five minutes long. Ginny didn't want to leave. But hey, she was gonna see her that night, and in an hour. She gave Rosie one last hug goodbye, and walked to her last hour.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx  
Howdy:D I love writing this story. I know it may move fast in some parts, but thank you so much for reading. I'm working on another story as well. It's called Odd Weasel Out. If you wouldn't mind reading that one too? Thank you so much for your support


	17. Chapter 17

Ginny didn't want to leave. But hey, she was gonna see her that night, and in an hour. She gave Rosie one last hug goodbye, and walked to her last hour.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny couldn't sit still in her seat. She had five minutes of class left, and she just wanted to leave! She loved transfiguration, and she was learning how to do it fairly quickly. So far, she could grow a tail, ears, basically everything a cat had, besides the fur and actually being a cat. She chewed her lip, as the seconds ticked by.  
'20, 19, 18, 17, 16...' Luna Lovegood turned to her, '10, 9, 8'  
"Hey Ginny... I was just wondering if you were going to be playing in the game?"  
"I hope so Luna. 3, 2, 1!" Ginny stood up, and ran out of the room. She booked it to the dungeons, and ran up the stairs to her room. She quickly changed into her warm up clothes, and grabbed her gear just in case. She ran to the Quidditch pitch and stood besides Rosie. In about five minutes, everyone who signed up was there.  
"It's nice to see you all here. I want all of you to put on your gear. You all should know how to play. So lets start playing. There will be one snitch. I've got Three sets. We'll be using all of them. You will not be able to see the snitch, until it shows itself. This lesson, is about thinking on your feet. If you don't have your gear on, hurry up, put it on, and get your bloody arses up there." Rosie said sternly to the class. Ginny, along with the rest of the class hurried and put their gear on. They flew into the air.  
"OH! I SPELLED EVERYTHING TO MOVE. QUAFFLES AND ALL. OH! AND ONE MORE THING! DON'T HIT THEM! IF YOU DO, YOU'RE DISQUALIFIED FROM THE GAME!" Rosie yelled from the ground. She released the Quaffles, and Bludgers. The students zoomed around the pitch. Within the first five minutes the first person fell off their broom. It was Neville Longbottom. The students rolled their eyes, as the boy fell three feet from his broom to the ground.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
*ginny's pov*  
I'd been flying for twenty minutes. So far Neville was the only one who fell off his broom. I sighed as I dodged a Quaffle. I swerved to the left as a Bludger came straight for my head. This was getting harder. I closed my eyes, and flew higher. I felt two people pull besides me. I thought it was Draco and Blaise.  
"So how are you liking class so far boys?" I asked casually. There was no answer. I opened my eyes, and saw Harry and Ron on my sides. I bit my lip. I looked down. Everyone had stopped. They all had stopped their brooms to watch was was going to happen. Harry and Ron started swooping in on my sides. I bit my lip. Ron smirked at me evilly. My heart beat faster, and my stomach dropped. I felt sick. I knew something was going to happen. Harry bumped me first. I moved a little but not much. Ron hit me next. I staid still. I flew a little faster. Ron hit me again, this time harder. I was pushed closer to Harry, as he rammed into me. I flew back in between them. Ron and Harry both started coming at me. Harry hit the back of my broom, and Ron hit the front end. I was sent spinning. My heart stopped. I opened my eyes, but all I could see was red. I was pissed. He's my brother for Merlin's sake! And there he was, trying to kill me! I growled to myself, and lowered myself closer to my broom. I know how to knock people off. I played dirty with Fred and George. If they wanted to play...Oh, I'd play. And I'd win.  
I flew straight at them, and they dogged it. I pulled up, and into a loop around them. I stopped above them. I gripped onto my broom as tight as I could with my legs. I let go, and hung upside down from my flying broom. I pulled off Harry's glasses. He can't see anything without them. I sat back up on my broom, and flipped around, using what Rosie had shown me. I flipped the other way, and let go with my hands again. I put Harry's thick, glasses on Ron, and sat back up. I looked down at them, and smirked. Harry was looking all over, yelling for Ron. Ron couldn't see his hand in front of his face, let alone the Bludger headed straight for his nose. A vibrating _**THWACK!** _was heard all across the Quidditch field. I laughed as Ron was sent spinning into Harry, and they crashed to the ground. I saw Rosie walk up to them, a cloud of darkness fallowed behind her. The whole entire pitch stopped. It seemed like even the Quaffles, and Bludgers stopped flying through the air to hear what Rosie was about to say. I flew in closer.  
"WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING!?" the two boys cowered. Ron was the one to stand up straight and puff out his chest first.  
"W-"  
"DON'T ANSWER THAT. YOU TWO MUST BE THE CRAZIEST, MOST STUPID CHILDREN I HAVE EVER MET! AT LEAST POOR NEVILLE DIDN'T TRY TO KILL HIS ONLY SISTER! YOU TWO, ARE TO LEAVE MY CLASS IMMEADITLY. I have already informed Professor McGonagall about your behavior. If you two are allowed back into my class, will all depend on how you make it up to me, and Ginny. Now leave before my anger gets the best of me."  
Ron and Harry quickly shook their heads, and ran off the pitch. Rosie looked up to me. I gulped. She smiled. And the game went on.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx  
'This class is going on for sooo long. But I gotta keep going. I gotta win.' I thought to myself. It had been an hour and a half since Harry and Ron had been kicked out of class. No one had found the snitch yet. I took a deep breath, and let it all out. The majority of the class had fallen off their brooms. Now the only three people flying were me, Draco, and Marcus. Draco was flying besides me.  
"How long do you think this will last?"  
"I don't know I gotta keep going. I want to win. I need to show Marcus that I can play." Draco looked at me, and smiled. He nodded his head, and swooped down to the ground. I looked at him shocked. I smiled warmly as I looked down, and saw him grinning with Blaise, both giving me a thumbs up. I smiled, looked up, and dodged another Bludger, and Quaffle. Marcus looked at me, and smirked. Behind Marcus, I saw a golden flash. I smirked looking at Marcus. We started playing chicken. We were headed straight for each other. Our eyes never leaving the others. Right at the last second I swerved around him, barely missing him, and right behind him. I flew up, and to the right, and stood up on my broom. I jumped up, and grabbed the snitch by the wing. Grinning, and started cheering. I flew to the middle of the pitch, and stood up again. I held the snitch in my hands, and held it up grinning.  
"WAY TO GO GINNY!" Draco and Blaise both yelled at the top of their lungs. I flew down, and Rosie ran to me. She scooped me into her arms, and held me close. Draco and Blaise ran up to me and Rosie, and joined our hug. When we were done, we turned to see Marcus standing there.  
"You know Ginny, I'm sorry I haven't been letting you play. After all, you are a Weasley. I should have known you knew how to play a great game. Will you be the seeker for our game?" I smiled at Marcus, and he blushed.  
"Of course I will." I replied, grabbing Draco, and Blaise's arms.  
"CLASS DISMISSED!" Rosie yelled. She walked over to me Draco and Blaise. Draco scooped me up, and threw me over his shoulder. I screamed and laughed, and Blaise pulled me out of his grasp, and put me on his back. Rosie was running and laughing with us. We made our way back to the dungeons. I yawned as we crossed the threshold to the Slytherin common rooms.  
"I'm goin' to bed guys. I'm pooped."  
"Haha night Gin." Blaise said, patting my back.  
"I'm gonna take a shower hunnie,"  
"Okay Aunt Rosie."  
"Hey, Gin, can I talk to you about something?" Draco asked, with a weird look in his eyes.  
"Sure Dra." I chirped out. We made our way to the couch in front of the warm fire. It was getting so cold. And even colder in the dungeons.  
"You...you did great out there.." Draco said blushing. I smiled.  
"Thanks" He looked into my eyes.  
"You're a really good Quidditch player Gin. You're really good." He said scooting closer to me.  
"Thank you Draco." I said "You're really good too. Thank you for being there for me." I said, I got up, "Good night." I said, and i kissed his cheek before I ran off.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx  
I'm sorry it takes me so long to update sometimes. I'm just getting swamped with homework and tests before Christmas Break. So Tell me what you think guys(:


	18. Chapter 18

"Thank you Draco." I said "You're really good too. Thank you for being there for me." I said, I got up, "Good night." I said, and i kissed his cheek before I ran off.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx  
*Draco's POV*  
I sat there holding my cheek, blushing like an idiot, as I watched her run off to her room. My heart was beating a million times a minute. She just kissed me...She kissed me! I got up and ran into my room.  
"What took you so long mate?" Blaise asked me, smiling.  
"Nothing."  
"Oh really? Are you sure?"  
"Yes I'm sure!"  
"Okay, okay..." Blaise said, giving me a knowing look. I pursed my lips and sent a glare his way. I walked to my bed, stripped and jumped into it. Pulling the blankets over me and curling up on my side, I heard Blaise laugh. He got up, and turned off the lights.  
" 'Night mate."  
" 'Night." I closed my eyes, and started dozing off. The last thing flitting through my head was that kiss.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
*Regular POV*  
The day passed slowly. And then the trio was in the day of their game. Ginny paced nervously, dressed in her Quidditch gear. She had learned some new things from Rosie but they were going up against Gryffindor. And this was her first time ever playing on the team! She didn't want to mess up in front of the whole school. She couldn't breathe. Oh god. She was scared. And so, so nervous. Rosie walked down, and stopped halfway down the staircase. She stood there and watched Ginny. She smiled lightly and walked to Ginny and took her into her arms.  
"I'm so scared Aunt Rosie. What if I mess up? What if everyone laughs at me?" Rosie stretched her arms out to look at Ginny.  
"You. Are a Weasley. You have flying in your blood. You are a Slytherin. You go out there, with your head held high, and beat those gaudy Gryffindors." Ginny smiled at her aunt.  
"Okay." Rosie and Ginny walked out of the common rooms, and through the bleak grey stoned dungeon, with Rosie's arm slung around Ginny's shoulders. They made their way to the Great Hall and took their regular seats. Breakfast went by faster than it usually did, and before they knew it, it was time for the game. Ginny bit her lip as she made her way through the tunnel onto the pitch. She was the only girl on either team, and she was determined to show what she was made of. They all began their warm up's. Jumping jacks, push-ups, and sit-ups were done, and they began to stretch. After they were finished they all huddled up.  
"Ginny! You're the seeker. Malfoy you keep them away from our goal. Got it?"  
"Yes-sir!"  
"Everyone else, you know what you're doing. Lets beat these wankas!" The team cheered and grabbed their brooms. They climbed on, and took their places. Ginny was going up against Harry. She smirked dangerously over at him. He gulped but held a strong face. The whistle blew, and the game began.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
*Ginny POV*  
It had already been an hour, and Draco had been replaced, and then put back in. I was still in. Never taken out. Never slowed down. When all of a sudden, I saw Harry dive for something. I saw a flash of gold, and bolted over there. We were up by ten points, but if Harry got that little thing, we'd loose. And I couldn't have that. I saw the golden ball flash behind Harry, and then over by the Gryffindor seats. I zoomed over, but so did Harry. We were side by side, each of us holding out our hands. I bit my lip. His arms were longer. All of a sudden an idea struck me. I flew under Harry and watched him. The snitch stopped right in front of Dumbledor, and Rosie. I knew it was mine. I spiraled up from under Harry. He yelled and fell off his broom. I swooped up and caught the snitch in my hands. The two sides went silent. I flew to the middle of the pitch and Draco and Blaise joined me. We stood up on our brooms, and they each took one of my wrists. I cupped the snitch, and together we yelled the first thing we could think of.  
"TAKE THAT GRYFFINDORS!"  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
The rest of the day was full of praise. I was taken aside by the captain right after the game, and given high praise for doing what I did. All I cold do was smile and nod my head. He told me to keep it up. After getting praise, I was tackled to to floor. Firmilar red hair was in my face, and I knew it was Rosie. I laughed and threw my arms around her.  
"That was great sweetheart!"  
"Do you really think so?"  
"YES!" We stood up and smiled. we walked to the Great Hall, and when I walked through the door, my table exploded in cheers. The Ravenclaw's joined in, and after a little bit, the Hufflepuffs did too. But the Gryffindor table remained quite. Biting my lip I looked at my brother, and he glared at me. I bit my lip and looked over to the table. When I did I squealed with joy. In the middle of my table, was a giant three tiered cake. On the bottom tier there were brooms, that flew all over. One broom was carrying a banner that said "Way to go Ginny". The second tier was full of bludgers and quaffles zooming around, and the third tier, almost had me in tears. Standing at the top, in the pose we did after the game was a mini me, Draco and Blaise, with a tiny snitch flying around my hands.  
"Oh my-oomph!" out of nowhere Draco was hugging me. He whispered in my ear, "You did great out there Gin. Good job." While I blushed, like a moron, Blaise came and sent us toppling to the floor. I heard a muffled "What the bloody hell," and felt about another 120 pounds add on to the dog pile. I laughed because I _knew_ it was my aunt. Laughing, i made my way out from the bottom of the dog pile, and took my seat. Draco, Blaise and Rosie fallowed suit. We ate dinner, and everyone got cake. Yes. Even Ron. Then, out of nowhere...  
"FOR SHE'S A JOLLY WEASLEY! FOR SHE'S A JOLLY GOOD WEASLEY! FOR SHE'S A JOLLY GOOD WEEEEEAAAASSSSSSLLLLEEEYYYY! WIIIIIICH NOBODY CAN DENY!" Fred and George burst into the Great Hall with a giant cupcake that said "Way to go little sister!" I looked at them quizzically.  
"I'm...not eating that."  
"Why not?-haha"  
"Yeah Gin," George let out a snicker, "why not?"  
"Because you're my brothers. Who's dream is to own a practical joke shop...I've learned _never_ to eat _anything_ you make. Or wear anything you give me."  
"Oh just cut the bloody thing!" Rolling my eyes, I took a fork, and stabbed the middle of the cupcake. Fred and George looked disappointed...BOOM! BANG! BAZING! PSHEW! PEW! PEW! PEW! PEW! Fireworks shot out of the thing, and made my smiling face. It then zoomed out, to show our whole family. It was a copy of the family picture we had taken before I left. Tears formed behind my eyes, and I didn't care. I let them fall. The picture faded away in sparkles, and all that was left were six words..."We love you~ Fred and George"  
"Oohh! You guys!" I said crying. They came up to me and enveloped me into four strong arms. As the sobs racked my body, I smiled when I heard Fred and George cooing and whispering reassuring things to me. It was so sweet. But it made me cry even harder.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx  
OH MY GOD! I HAD THE WORST WRITERS BLOCK EVER! but now i'm back baby:D woot woot:D


	19. Chapter 19

NatariiGrace: You were my 69'th review xD and that made me smile...But I just needed my muse back(: that helped kick my writers block  
Jessica Polly: The answer to your question, is yes, and no. I'm gonna have a big deal about the dream, in the next story, which will take place in the future when everyone's older. because seven stories like this, would kill me.  
Kitartox: I shall develop the dream in mentioned next story.  
GinnyWeasley5: I wanna say, thank you so much for all of your support. You've been here giving me confidence since the first chapter, and I just want to say thank you(:  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx  
They came up to me and enveloped me into four strong arms. As the sobs racked my body, I smiled when I heard Fred and George cooing and whispering reassuring things to me. It was so sweet. But it made me cry even harder.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
*Ginny POV*  
I wiped my eyes and kissed my brothers on the cheek. I walked hand in hand with Rosie to the common rooms with Draco and Blaise.  
"That was really sweet of those two." Rosie said softly, while squeezing my hand. I nodded my head in agreement.  
"Yeah. That was really nice of them. I don't understand why Ron has it in for you though. I just wanna punch him." Draco said, rambling on about what he'd do to my brother. I rolled my eyes. Oh. I know how he felt. I wanted to hurt my brother so bad. But I restrained myself. We got to the common rooms. Rosie and I headed straight to our room. She looked at the clock, as I lay on my bed, playing with Nukpana. She ran to the bathroom, and i heard her wash her hair. She came out, and magically dried her hair. She let it fall it's natural curls. She sifted through her closet, and grinned when she grabbed her favorite little black dress. It was black, studded with diamonds, and whenever she moved the diamonds twinkled like stars. She bent over in the mirror, and started doing her make-up.  
"Hot date?"  
"Yup."  
"With who?"  
"This one guy..."  
"Name?"  
"Uhmm... His last name is Lupin..."  
"And...?"  
"He's...different?"  
"Like how different?"  
"Super different." Rosie looked at me biting her lip. I rolled my eyes and knew she wasn't gonna tell me what made him so different.  
"Lets just say...He's an animal..."  
"Okay Aunt Rosie." She finished her make up, grabbed her purse and put on her three inch black high heels. To say the least, She looked hot. She smiled at me, and hugged me before she left. Goodnight, and sweet dreams Ginny. I'll see you later."  
"Bye Aunt Rosie."  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
*3rd person POV*  
It was two thirty in the morning when Rosie creaked open the door to her and Ginny's shared room. She held her shoes in her hands and padded to the bathroom, stopping at her closet to get her pajamas. Ginny smirked to herself as she turned on the light on her bedside table. Rosie turned around in the blink of an eye. She looked like a deer in the headlights. Her hair was a tousled mess, and her dress was crinkled and was missing diamonds in spots. Ginny's smirk widened and Rosie blushed.  
"Like I said...He's an animal." They laughed and Rosie went to the bathroom, changed into her pajamas and the duo went to bed.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx  
Later that morning, the two girls woke up. Due to partying of Slytherins and other houses, classes were canceled for the day. Rosie stood up, and stretched.  
"Mmmmm...Ginny, do you want to go out and eat Muggle today?"  
"Aunt Rosie, isn't that still cannibalism?"  
"What?"  
"Eating Muggles. I mean, yeah we're wizards and witches, but we're still human. We just have more abilities!"  
"Ginny...I didn't really mean go out and eat Muggles. I mean go to Muggle restaurant or something. I know this adorable little diner in Moncolm. It has _the best_ muffins ever. We can invite Draco and Blaise too." Rosie said. Ginny shrugged "Yeah, that sounds nice."  
"Be sure to dress warm, and bring a scarf. Preferably your class scarf"  
"Okay Aunt Rosie." Ginny said standing slowly. She walked into the bathroom, and turned on the shower. After she was done, she walked out in a towel, to find a snoring Nukpana laying on the bed, and a missing Aunt Rosie. Sighing she walked over to her dresser, pulled out her undergarments. Slipping them on, she pulled out a pair of faded blue jeans, that hugged her legs. She grabbed a black sweater, and pulled it on. She slipped on her converse, and grabbed her scarf and bag, and walked out of the room. She made her way down the stairs, and into the common room, to see Draco, Blaise, and Rosie all waiting for her. She smiled and stood next to Rosie.  
"Are you ready to go?"  
"Yup."  
"Okay. Well hold on tight, and get ready for the worlds best breakfast!" and with that, all that was left of the group, was a puff of smoke. When they finally got foothold on solid ground, they stood up and looked around.  
"Oh my god! Aunt Rosie! It's so...so...Cute!"  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx  
Yeah, I know this is pretty short, but I wanna make the diner its own chapter(: sooo I hope you liked it(:


	20. Chapter 20

When they finally got foothold on solid ground, they stood up and looked around.  
"Oh my god! Aunt Rosie! It's so...so...Cute!"  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Ginny couldn't see the diner very well, because it was hidden in trees. As the group began to walk,Ginny began smiling as she saw the diner. It was a medium sized, two story diner. Tucked away in the trees, the wooden structure was a dark brown color that blended in with the nature around it. There were large windows that made up most of the side of the building that was facing them. On the second story, there was a wide double door that lead out to a balcony. Three tables sat outside, a comfertible distance away, each battling the cold wind that whipped at them. Wooden steps, and raught iron rails led up to a large arched doorway. Two pillars covered with twisting ivy lead up to a flat roof, with a large garden that topped the whole diner off. Outside of the diner, were small standing lights, that looked like lanturns, that formed a path from the diner doors. the lights split off in a cross about half way to them. One path stretched to the side walk behind them, and the other paths that crossed off stretched behind the diner, and deeper into the trees. As they walked closer, Ginny took note that the diner wasn't painted a dark brown, but stained, to let the natural grain of the wood come out. All along the branches that swallowed the quaint diner held multi-colored paper lanterns that blew in the breeze. The wind picked up, and blew Ginny, and Rosie's hair in a tousled mess of red. Everyone's noses started to burn from the cold, wind nipping at them. They hunched in on themselves and headed to the diner. They walked in and were instantly warmed. They were met with a bright face of a blonde, about sixteen, with a peppy voice, and her hair up in a pony tail. Her blue eyes warmed at the group.  
"Hi! Welcome to Diner in the Woods! My names Tammy! Table for four?" she said with a twang.  
"Yes please." Rosie said kindly. Tammy lead the group up the wooden set of twisting stairs, and lead them to their table right in front of the balcony. She set down four menus. Draco and Blaise sat on one side of the table, and Ginny and Rosie on the other.  
"What can I get you to drink?"  
"Hot chocolate?" Ginny asked meekly.  
"I'll take a-"  
"Coffee. Half vanilla creamer." Tammy said smirking at Rosie, who nodded at the young girl.  
"Two hot chocolates for us." Draco ordered.  
" Three hot cocoa's, and a Rosie Brew. Comin' right up!" Tammy said, and bounced away with their drink order. The four looked down at their menus.  
The group looked at their menus, for about three minutes until Tammy came back with their drinks.  
"So are ya'll ready to order?"  
"I'll have corn beef hash, two runny yolked eggs, and hash browns with a piece of whole wheat toast." Rosie said, smiling and closing her menu.  
"I'll have the steak and potato omelet with a side of apple sauce, and hash browns." Blaise ordered.  
"Well, I'll have the breakfast platter. Two blueberry pancakes, a Belgium waffle with whip cream and strawberries, scrambled eggs, a piece of sausage, a strip of bacon, hash browns, and a biscuit ." Ginny said grinning and bouncing in her seat. Everyone looked at her like she had grown two more heads, and three more stomachs.  
"Uhm...are you sure you can eat all that?" Draco asked concerned.  
"Yep!" Ginny chirped back, still grinning. Draco gave her the "ooookayyyy" look. Ginny blushed and turned away, and Draco smiled at her.  
"What are you having Draco?" Rosie interjected.  
"Oh, uhhhmm.. I think I'm gonna have the chocolate chip pancakes, and hash browns."  
"Do you want eggs with that?" Tammy asked happily.  
"Sure." Draco said nodding his head. Everybody handed their menus to Tammy, and she bounded away from the table.

After about ten minutes of small talk, the last two minutes consisting of nothing but sipping from cups, Tammy came back with her Two arms full with food. Tammy placed the plates of food down in front of everyone. Ginny looked down at her plate, astonished.  
_'This plate has to be twice the size of my face!' _Ginny thought in disbelief. Shrugging, she grabbed her knife and fork, and dug into her waffle. Draco looked up at Ginny after he had finished a pancake, and looked at her wide eyed. She had already eaten her huge waffle, and was cutting into her second pancake. She looked up at him and stopped cutting away at the baked good. She blushed and looked down, grabbing a napkin to wipe her face off. Draco chuckled to himself.  
"What's so funny mate?" Blaise asked, elbowing Draco in the side. Draco shook his head and mumbled a nothing in response, and started picking at his eggs. Not long after that little incident, everyone was done eating.  
"So, what are we gonna do now?" Rosie asked, looking at everyone while brushing back a stray strand of red hair.  
"I kinda wanna see what's behind this diner? Who's with me?" Ginny asked, super excited.  
"Sure, why not?" Said Draco.  
"Nothing else to do," said Blaise reluctantly, knowing all too well that the bitter cold was waiting outside for round two. Rosie stood up and looked to the three children she was with.  
"Well, are we gonna go or not!?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips, a tick she does when she get's impatient. The three stood up and walked down the stairs and out the door. Rosie grabbed a hold of Blaise's arm, and pointed to Draco and Ginny, who were walking down the dimly lit path. Blaise smiled at Rosie and walked back inside with Rosie. The two took a seat in front of the large window, ordered a hot chocolate, and waited for the pair to come back from their journey.

************************************************** *****************  
Meanwhile... With Draco and Ginny...

The two walked on, looking up at the paper lanterns, that lit the dim path. There were so many trees that they blocked out the bright morning light all together. Unknowingly the two had started to walk closer to each other, and when their hands brushed, the two jumped away startled. Draco chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head as a light blush powdered his cheeks. Grabbing her right arm with her left hand, Ginny looked down at her foot, which was making circles on the stone path.  
"Ahem!" Draco coughed, and the two moved forward. Within a couple minutes, the awkward pair, had completely forgot what happened earlier, because what they walked into was, simply put, breath taking.

They walked into a clearing on the edge of a cliff, filled with all kinds of flowers. From roses, to peonies. Ginny looked up at the tangled branches of the sakura trees. There were tiny lights hung up on fish line that flashed in and out, so they looked like millions of stars in the trees. Draco walked over to the edge and looked out.  
"Ginny," he said as he turned to face her. He saw her with her hands clasped together, face, pointed up, illuminated with the soft glow. Her hair taking on a golden tone to the red, and looked like a living fire. When she heard her name, Ginny turned to Draco, her fire hair flowing around her like lava, "come here. You gotta see this view." Draco said softer, his heart pounding in his chest. Ginny made her way over to Draco and looked out at the view and gasped. Draco turned and stood beside her smiling. They were looking down at a valley, a huge river flowed toward them, coming off of a waterfall. White water foamed and flowed down the rapids. There were periwinkle mountains in the distance, that faded away into the clouds. The way the sun hit the valley, everything was illuminated with a golden, pink glow. Ginny smiled, and stepped closer to Draco. She grabbed his hand softly and, feeling like living on the edge, leaned her head on his shoulder.  
"Thanks for coming with me Draco," Ginny whispered, "I'm glad it was you that I got to share this moment with you."  
"I am too Ginny," Draco said, squeezing her hand.  
************************************************** *****************

Hello readers. I'm sooooo soooo sooooooooo suuuupperr sorry that i haven't published anything in such a long time. I forgot the password to this account, aannnddd i have to take three classes online because my school counselor, who is suppose to make sure i have all the classes i need, never scheduled me for the mandatory three trimester class that i need to have before i can graduate. So that was fun. But I'M BACK BABY!


End file.
